Mellow and Cold Hues of Red
by Dead-Rose-Gardener
Summary: Reno gets a new trainee with mysterious powers who really tries his self-control and patience. BC Turks are also included. Pairings: Reno/OC, one-sided Rude/Tifa, Rod/OC, later Rod/Gun, Rude/Martial Arts, hints for Tseng/Elena. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of FF VII characters, only Flay-chan.

Setting: ½ year after Advent Children

Summary: Reno gets a new trainee with mysterious powers who sometimes really tries his self-control and patience. Before Crisis Turks are also included. Mainly OC's POV.

Pairings: Reno/OC, one-sided Rod/OC and Rude/Tifa, later Rod/Gun, Rude/Martial Arts, hints for Tseng/Elena

Warnings: Nothing for this chapter.

Author notes: Sorry for my grammar mistakes.

**Mellow and Cold Hues of Red**

_Prologue_

My friend asked me to join them. Frankly to say I didn't have any idea why should I take this job, but I didn't care. I was looking for a job and I hoped that as a Turk I'd find my place. Or maybe… my childhood's friend, Elena hoped so. _What should I do?_ I lived alone, and as a wandering beast-hunter or songstress I wouldn't earn too much.

Hardly had Elena offered the job I promptly accepted it. _What could be wrong with this job? You do some bad boys in, who are troubling your boss, beat some gangsters on the streets, obtain some important documents, watch some people and you get a pretty amount of Gils. _– I thought. Not to mention that I was raised for fighting. What could I lose? Only my life, but who cares. I've reached the adulthood alone, I hadn't had a family anymore. None would miss me.

- Where could I meet your boss?

- _Come to Midgar_ – was heard from the other side of the phone – _Do you know where the Shinra Company's HQ is?_

I was silent for some seconds.

- _If you don't know it's address I can tell it._

I shook my head to come back to myself:

- Thank you, but I think I know where it is. But could we two meet before the meeting with your boss?

- _Of course. Do you know Seventh Heaven?_

- Yes. It's a bar at the late Sector7 – whenever I was at Midgar I always went in for a refresher.

- _Yep._

- And if I remember clearly the owner is Tifa Lockheart.

- _Excellent! I'm happy that you're so well-informed._

- Thanks.

- _Then we're meeting there. Is tomorrow at noon okay for you?_

- Perfect. But, hey: why does your boss need _my _help?

- _Despite the fact that you're the last pyromage of this planet you're not high-blown at all._

- Please, Elena, say it frankly: _why _does your boss need _me_?

- _It's a bit complicated to tell you through phone. I'm telling you everything you need to know tomorrow._

- Okay. Until tomorrow. Ja ne.

- _Ja ne_ – after ending the conversation I switched my phone off.

Despite that it was late in the afternoon I couldn't miss my daily practice. Quickly changed my clothes to my practicing ones: they were a white short-sleeved top and turquoise short pants. The top had a high black collar and a pink trimming ornamentation. My pants turn-ups were pink, too. I hated this color since my birth, but on these clothes it looked okay. I drew on black long boots. Many people had asked me before how could I walk in this kind of footwear. Mostly because my boots' 10cm high heels were connected with the soles. They looked like astronaut-boots. I drew on thick black gauntlets. I put on some turquoise blue straps on my neck, my upper arms and my thighs. I combed my knee-reaching cherry-red hair in a high ponytail. I put a silver tiara on my forehead whereon a rounded turquoise blue crystal was gleaming. It protected me from physical and magic attacks. It was my mother's keepsake. Last but not least I summoned my favorite weapons: two shortswords. Their parry-irons weren't too broad nor too fancy, but both of them were true masterpieces. They helped me a lot by fire-casting.

I did some warm-ups and left. I headed towards my favorite hill. None dared to come up there cause of the monsters. That'd made it a perfect hunting area.

A narrow forest path led to the hill. On the way my visage concentrated on the trees. Suddenly a Kalm Fang jumped at me. I turned and summoned my weapons just in time. I crossed them before my body to block the attack's power. The Kalm Fang banged against me with incredible force. I fell back to the pebbly ground. Although I hit my head I had enough presence of mind to buttress my legs on the monster's stomach and kick it from me with full force. With the same energy I jumped on my feet and prepared for the next attack. The monster got up and shook it's body. It snarled and attacked again. I jumped clear of it and cut the beast's side with my sword. I blocked my speed with my right leg and balanced myself. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt my body burst into flames. I tamed and ordered the fire to protect me with mere willpower. I multiplied and directed this elemental power to my swords and with a hit I released it toward the injured beast. It couldn't escape from the flames. The beast's mucous skin and flesh burnt to ashes along with it's bones.

This incident warned me to better care. I didn't dismiss my weapons and listened to every leaf's noise.

I'd killed six Kalm Fangs till I reached the hill's top. I sniffed in the fresh air. I hadn't missed any opportunity to admire the beautiful sight. Junon looked like a fist-sized fire-fly from there. The meeting with Elena came to my mind. _Tomorrow I have to buy fuel. With a half-empty tank I can't reach even Kalm._ - I thought. I stretched my body, then continued my way back on the usual roundabout.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter1: Midgar

Disclaimer: I don't own any of FF VII characters, only Flay-chan.

Setting: ½ year after Advent Children

Summary: Reno gets a new trainee with mysterious powers who sometimes really tries his self-control and patience. Before Crisis Turks are also included. Mainly OC's POV.

Pairings: Reno/OC, one-sided Rod/OC and Rude/Tifa, later Rod/Gun, Rude/Martial Arts, hints for Tseng/Elena

Warnings: Nothing for this chapter.

Author notes: Sorry for my grammar mistakes.

**Mellow and Cold Hues of Red**

_Chapter1: Midgar_

The next morning I put on my training clothes, tidied myself up, and at about 10 began my journey. In Junon I got a small discount from the fuel's price.

- And good luck with your new job!

- Yup. Thank you for everything, oji-san.

- Take care.

- You, too – I sprang on my motorcycle and continued my journey in the direction of Midgar.

I reached the city in an hour. Although it'd been only a couple of months since I had been there the city had been greatly changed. The most of the ruins, scraps had been removed and many houses had been done up.

I'd heard that the past half year was eventful for the city, but I'd never thought that the transmutation could be this spectacular.

The Shinra Company got straight again, all the Mako Reactors had been pulled down, and the use of a new energy source had been started. Lower and Upper Midgar existed no more. The plate what separated the two parts of the city had been fully pulled down. I had to say: the company and the citizens did a good job.

Some things hadn't changed though: kids were playing in the front of the old church, some pickpockets were still active.

I parked my motorcycle in front of the bar. Five kids were playing tag. One of them suddenly ran behind me, clung into my clothes and shouted:

- Safe! Nyeh-nyeh, Marlene-chan, you can't catch me! - I lifted my right arm to look at that person who was hiding behind me. The little girl hardly reached my waist. Her fuzzy long blond hair was combed in a ponytail on the top of her head. On her turned-up nose small moles lined up. She blinked at me cheerfully with her big green eyes. She held a plush chocobo in her right hand.

- Oi, Celine-chan. I can't remember if I was a fort.

- That's right! - shouted Marlene – Let Flay-oneechan go! It isn't fair! - reaching by me she tried to catch Celine, who was turning from left to right trying to avoid being caught not letting her grip on my clothes.

- Oi, I'm not a yo-yo!

The game had been ended by a familiar voice:

- Marlene, Celine, let Flay-san go.

- Gomen ne, Tifa.

Tifa put her hands on her hips:

- I'm not the one whom you should say this.

Celine put her hand on her lips:

- True. Gomen ne, Flay-oneechan.

I stroked the top of their heads:

- It's alright.

- Celine, Marlene, I've a big mission for you – both of the girls ran toward her.

- What, What? What?

- I've prepared Cloud's lunch and I need two smart girls to take it up to his room.

- Roger!

- You can find it below the bar.

- Roger! - the two kids disappeared behind the door.

Tifa gave me an embarrassed smile:

- Sorry if they caused you trouble, Flay-san.

- Not at all, Tifa-san.

- The usual refresher, perhaps?

I chuckled a bit:

- No, no, now not. I've come in a business matter.

- Oh, I see. But can I offer you a refresher anyway?

- Okay, I would like to take one.

- Please, come in.

- Thank you.

The bar hadn't changed. Only in that it was almost empty. But if we look at the time, well, no wonder. I looked around: only 3 hard-hats and a blond girl in a business suit were there. The hard-hats looked at me, then returned to sipping their beers.

The blond girl's vision settled on me. She smiled and waved at me:

- Flay, over here!

- Elena? - her hair was long when I last saw her. Her big brown fawn-eyes and her curious visage were the same.

I sat next to her.

- Hi. Sorry, I could hardly recognize you. You've changed.

She put a curl what fall in her face behind her right ear.

- You think so? - I nodded.

- I'm happy that you came.

- Me, too.

- Aw, I have so much to tell you! - another impresses: rave and babble. _Without these she couldn't be Elena_ – I thought.

I didn't want to bring her down, but I really wanted to know what was going on.

- Uhm... Elena, could we talk about this later? I've come in a business matter.

- Oh – she answered with downcast eyes – Sorry.

- It's okay.

Meanwhile Tifa arrived with my refresher.

- Thank you.

She nodded with a smile, then returned to the bar and turned on the radio.

- Well?

Elena cleared her throat and leaned in closer:

- As you could see with your own eyes, many things have been changed in this city. We've pulled all of the Mako Reactors down successfully. The only thing for we use Mako energy is producing Materia. A producing of a new type of Materia is under way, by this the use of the new energy source is included as well.

- What kind of power source is it exactly?

- I know that it sounds too easy and unbelievable, but light energy is transformed to a power source, so this way the planet isn't harmed.

- I see.

She took a sip of her coffee then continued:

- Shinra-san employed many people to help by the rebuilding of the city. Many people from the late slums are working at the buildings, too. The city hasn't been so flourishing even by the time of the late President Shinra.

- True. But say it clearly, Elena: _why_ has your boss chosen me?

- Well, once he was holding a meeting with us, the Turks, he said that we needed some reinforcement of the new Materia's shortly completion. Rude is an awesome instructor, but the newbies are still... lame. We need someone who is strong and learns quickly. Well, when I mentioned your talents to my boss, he wanted you. He insisted on me to call you and ask you to join us.

- I see – I drank my refresher quickly – So, you're working as an employment agent, too?

She chuckled:

- Only for you. We're friends for after all.

I smiled at her:

- True.

- Well? - she drank the rest of her coffee with one sup – What do you say?

- You've written in your letters on the whole about what field of work are you in, what are you doing, and according that you've just told me... I like it.

Her smile got wider:

- Hurray! So you're going to join?! Cool! - she walked round the table and gave me a bear-hug. I was surprised at the sudden gesture, but returned it.

- And when can I start?

She let me go:

- Today.

- Wow, isn't that a bit rash?

She shook her head:

- Not at all.

I noticed a bag in her hands.

- What is this?

She pointed at the bag:

- Your uniform.

My smile grew:

- Your boss _sure_ is confident.

- True – she handed the bag over – Go change.

I turned to Tifa:

- Tifa-san, is there a place in this bar when I could change?

She nodded:

- Sure. Please, follow me – Elena and me caught up with her.

Narrow stairs led us to the upper floor. The narrow passage's walls were decorated with framed children's drawings. We stopped at the fifth door on the left. Tifa smiled at me:

- This is my room. Here – she unlocked then opened the door.

- Thank you.

- You're welcome. I have to go back to the bar. Would you lock the door when you're finished?

- Sure.

- Thank you – she bowed then went back to the bar.

Elena smiled at me:

- I'll watch over. Go ahead.

- Thanks – I closed the door behind me.

The room wasn't overcrowded: a wardrobe, a bed, a night-table and a desk with a chair. That's all. There were children's drawings on the walls in this room, too. I could recognize some of the people on them. On one of them there was a big brown-green blot with dark beard and an eggbeater-like right arm?! Next to the brown blob a smaller blob in pink clothes. _That must be Marlene's drawing_ – I thought. Next to that drawing I could see an another one of her masterpieces: a yellow-black blur and a brown-black blur. _He-he, that must be Cloud-san and Tifa-san._ I didn't have any time to admire the other works, because I heard an urgent knock:

- Flay, do they fit on you?

- It hasn't turned out yet. A second – I quit the staring and put the bag's content on the bed. I unlaced then took my boots off, then took my top and short pants off as well. I started with the white shirt. It was followed by the black tie. I was impressed that I could do it up properly at first try. The lower article of clothing highly surprised me. I rubbed my temple nervously. _Okay, okay. I'll put it on_ – I thought then drew the black miniskirt on. Only the black jacket, the long white socks and the black shoes were missing. I wove my hair in a strong ponytail. Looking at the big mirror I had to settle: I looked more like a school-girl than a Turk. Whatever. I doubled my clothes up and put them in the bag.

I opened the door. According to Elena's face something was _definitely_ wrong.

- What's wrong?

When my friend looked at my miniskirt, the remaining colors disappeared from her face. But as soon as she turned white, as soon turned to red from the anger:

- That bastard!! I know it in advance that I should have checked on the bag!

- E-Elena?

She started to yell:

- Aw, if I catch him!!

- Elena, I don't understand anything: what's wrong?

- Just – her face was still bright red from the anger – that the _local funny guy_ sabotaged your uniform: he switched your pants to a miniskirt.

- It's okay. We're going to beat him to a kabob later.

- Definitely!

- Let's go.

She calmed down a bit.

- Okay.

I locked the door, then we both went back to the bar. I handed the key and the price of the refresher over to Tifa. We both said goodbye. Elena got in a black car, I jumped up my motorcycle and both left.

Less than 15 minutes we reached the HQ. Being a country woman I wasn't used to see huge buildings. I'd seen the company's building in the local newspapers and on TV, but I hadn't believed that it was _this_ big. My neck almost cramped up just from counting the floors.

Elena's chuckling got me back:

- Is something wrong?

- Nothing wrong, just... looked around.

- Come.

At the assembly hall the smell of fresh paint hit my nose. Two stairs led to the upper stairs. Near to the right one there was a cylinder-shaped elevator with walls of glass. I didn't want to catch flies, instead of it I caught up with Elena. We entered the elevator. She inserted a keycard to the hole and pressed the 70th floor's button.

We were holding our tongues for a while waiting for the floors to disappear below us. This silence was broken by Elena:

- Cool, isn't it?

I smiled at her:

- Yes.

- The new building has been made by using the old one's design, but there are some differing changes on it. At the beginning it was a bit hard to get used to the new one.

I looked at the huge city below us. It was beautiful. I couldn't find any better words. I couldn't wait to see the night city in flashing lights.

The elevator suddenly stopped.

- Come. We're there.

I followed her obediently. In the small forefront a secretariat was typing busily, at the door two watches were looking at us deadpan.

Elena greeted the secretariat cheerfully. A middle-aged woman with fuzzy brown hair looked at us from behind her glasses.

- Ah, Elena-san. Welcome. To the President?

- Yes. We have an appointment.

- Alright. I'm informing him of your arrival.

- Thank you – Elena took my arm cheerfully – Come.

The watches saluted and let us go in. The hexagonal office's walls were made of glass. In the middle of the room was a huge mahogany desk, next to it there were some plants on the right and on the left.

- Ah, Elena. Welcome – a low voice broke the silence. A man was standing by the opposite window, with his back turned to us.

**End of Chapter1**


	3. Chapter2: Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of FF VII characters, only Flay-chan.

Setting: ½ year after Advent Children

Summary: Reno gets a new trainee with mysterious powers who sometimes really tries his self-control and patience. Before Crisis Turks are also included. Mainly OC's POV.

Pairings: Reno/OC, one-sided Rod/OC and Rude/Tifa, later Rod/Gun, Rude/Martial Arts, hints for Tseng/Elena

Warnings: Nothing for this chapter.

Author notes: This chapter has become a bit shorter than the previous one. But I promise the next one will be longer. ;-) And again: sorry for my grammar mistakes.

**Mellow and Cold Hues of Red**

_Chapter2: Encounter_

Elena walked towards her boss and introduced me:

- Shinra-san, meet my friend, Flay Swanson.

The man slowly turned to face me. He seemed only a couple of years older than me. His short, blond hair was combed back, only some unruly curls escaped and fell into his face. With his narrow sapphire blue eyes he had a good look at me. I noticed that I was staring at him. I turned my glance to the ground.

He walked towards me, put his arms behind his back, and shirked like a soldier.

- Pleased to meet you, Swanson-san. My name's Rufus Shinra, I'm the president of the Shinra Electric Power Company. Elena has told me a lot about you.

He gave me his hand. I hesitated at first, then accepted his hand:

- Pleased to meet you, too, Sir. My name's Flay Swanson.

- I hope you don't mind if I'd like to subject you to a little proof – I didn't understand what did he mean as a proof.

He walked to his desk and offered me to take a seat. I sat opposite him.

- May I ask what have you meant as a proof, Sir?

He knitted his hands below his chin:

- Of course. I'd like to ask you to whang a bit that person who enters through my office's door – _have I heard that clearly? I have to prove my strength with beating the first person who enters the room? Could I choose an another way?_ - I thought.

- Sorry, Sir, but I don't think it's a good idea.

- Can't you carry on this exercise?

- Of course I can.

- If you're afraid of that you have to beat one of the charwomen, it's unnecessary. In office hours only my watches and the Turks can enter here. And they're all pros in combat. Just like Elena.

I blessed my luck that Elena was in the office and weren't the one whom I have to beat.

The talk was interrupted by a knock. Shinra-san stood up:

- Just in time.

- The others told me that you wanted to see me, Sir – a man was standing in front of the door.

Luckily I didn't have to beat a woman. Tell me that I'm a jingo, but despite my gender I don't like to pick up a fight with an another female.

- Enter – Shinra-san answered.

As the door opened I acted. I bent my arms and flew towards my poor clueless victim with full force. The guy reacted surprisingly quick. He caught my arms and tensed his legs to stop us. He returned the attack. I succeeded to block all of his hits and kicks. I managed to lend a kick to his cardia. Since I was close to him enough, I threw myself to the ground and kicked his legs out. Using the same energy with a somersault I kicked his jaws. He fell to the ground, but jumped to his feet immediately. I was surprised at his speed. We jumped at each other with our strength and weight. None of us let the another one go.

The encounter was stopped by Shinra-san, who was applauding with a content smile:

- Splendid. I haven't had such a good time for a long.

We still held each other at place. We looked like two fighting kids. At least I could have a look at my prey. He was a bit taller than me. He wore the official Turks uniform – in his own way: without tie, he left his shirt unbuttoned to his pale chest. I looked at his face before getting lost in watching his build. His long, unkempt flame-red hair was held in a loose ponytail. His thin eyebrows and the thin red tattoos below his eyes made his face look mischievous. He had beautiful blue-green eyes. I hadn't seen this eye-color before. He wore a silver earring in his left ear and goggles on his forehead. _Hm, not bad_ – that was my first impression. Until he'd opened his mouth. Since I was close to him enough I could hear what was he whispering:

- Have I told you that I like red? - I didn't understand what he meant, but I had a feeling that he'd explain it to me anyway.

- I like your red panties, yo – _damn!_ During the fight I'd completely forgotten about my miniskirt.

I flew into a rage. I kicked him in the stomach with full force. He let my hands free, then suddenly lifted me up and pushed me to the ground. After some minutes of wrestling he succeeded to hold me down.

He gave me a cocky smirk:

- Aw, somebody is keen.

- Not keen, but _angry_ – I corrected. Not like he'd be interested in the diffrence between the two words' meanings.

- I like the keen girls – he took the measure of me then continued with the same smirk on his face – I used to wrestle with girls in an another way, but with you I could make an exception.

- I'm terrified – I jibed at him. I buttressed my leg on his stomach and threw him off of me. He landed as a fresco on the wall.

I jumped at my feet and dusted my clothes. Elena couldn't stop snickering. I walked towards the desk:

- Will I be alright, Sir?

Shinra-san nodded at me:

- More than alright.

- Thank you, Sir.

- Reno – Shinra-san turned to my wall-painting opponent – Meet Flay Swanson. She's your new partner. I'd like to ask you to teach her. Swanson-san, he's Reno.

My opponent climbed off the wall:

- What? This monster is going to be my new partner? I really hope that this is a joke, yo – he sulked.

I had to say it frankly: I wasn't flitted from the thought that I have to be with him. _It'll go on somehow_ – I thought.

Shinra-san lifted is right hand in protest:

- It's decided. She's your new partner.

- Why couldn't she be Elena's?

- Reno, you know that Elena is very busy. And her partner is Tseng.

- And mine's Rude, isn't he?

- Rude is busy with training the newbies. And you're too lazy for this kind of work. That's why I put her in your care. And as you could see you won't have too much problems with her.

- That experience was a bit rough, yo – he snarled.

- Flay is your partner if you like it or not.

Reno continued sulking in silence. Elena and Shinra-san seemed to enjoy themselves, not like Reno and me.

_Cool, just freaking cool: a big kinder-gardener is going to be my tutor. Full of chances._

End of Chapter2


	4. Chapter3: Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own any of FF VII characters, only Flay-chan.

Setting: ½ year after Advent Children

Summary: Reno gets a new trainee with mysterious powers who sometimes really tries his self-control and patience. Before Crisis Turks are also included. Mainly OC's POV.

Pairings: Reno/OC, one-sided Rod/OC and Rude/Tifa, later Rod/Gun, Rude/Martial Arts, hints for Tseng/Elena

Warnings: Nothing for this chapter- if we don't count Reno's behavior. XD

Author notes: As I promised: this chapter has become longer than the previous one. Enjoy! And again: sorry for my grammar mistakes.

**Mellow and Cold Hues of Red**

_Chapter3: Surprises_

Shinra-san smiled at me:

- Reno, please, show her around.

- She can go alone – he answered.

Since I was the one who was standing next to him, I had to convince him to move: I kicked his knees.

He almost fell:

- Okay, okay! It was just a joke, yo! - he snarled, then led me to the door. He let me go ahead, then slammed the door shut behind us.

At the corridor he took a deep breath and headed towards me with zen-smile on his face:

- Milady, I prostrate myself before you and beg forgiveness – what a sudden change!

- God, don't allow me to fall for him – I didn't want to laugh at him, but I couldn't keep a straight face.

He gave me a phlegmatic nod:

- Go ahead.

We both started to walk, he followed my slightly. We both remained in silence, until I heard him _puss-puss_ behind me irritatingly. I turned around:

- Now what?! - it wasn't too polite, but I didn't care.

- It looks like your company won't be that bad at all. We should beg to the boss for change the Turk girls uniform for such a super miniskirt like that you're wearing – he sneaked next to me and whispered in my ear – You have a pretty ass.

My right fist whizzed towards his face, but he grabbed it easily, and squeezed my left arm behind my back and pulled me closer to him:

- I start to like you.

- I can't say the same.

- I'm not in a hurry. You're going to like me by the time.

- I'm not so sure about it.

He pulled me closer to him by my left arm, so were eye to eye.

- I think earlier than I expected – the blue-green kitty-eyes came closer and closer dangerously. Before I could have a chance to protest, he pressed his lips to mine. I became stun.

His lips were unbelievably soft, and so... STOP-STOP-STOP-STOP!! STOOOOP!! I took advantage of the situation that he was concentrating on the kiss; I pulled my knee back, aimed, and kicked forth with full force. A painful yell signed that I hit the jackpot. He let me free and fell to the floor:

- What have you done?!

I put my hands on my hips:

- What you deserved, you filthy pervert! - the kiss came accidentally to my mind. _If it would be in another circumstances, then maybe... STOP!! That creep stole my first kiss! It's true, that I turned the magical second X years ago, but I haven't had a boyfriend, ergo none has kissed me before. But really! Reno took advantage of the situation, and... AAARRRGH!! I hate this guy so much!!_

At least I could work my temper off on him: I flipped him to his stomach, sat on his back and bundled his limbs up with his ponytail.

- I really wonder that now what are you going to do, Smart Alec.

I didn't care how many people watched this. The point is that I could revenge this small trouble.

Suddenly we were overshadowed.

- Is this young lady bothering you, Reno?

I stood up to look at the person who interrupted. A tall bald, tan man towered me. He wore the Turks uniform, dark sunglasses and a thin full beard. His left ear was full with piercings. His face showed no feelings. I had to say: from those Turks I've met so far he was the first who _actually_ looked scary.

- Not really, just help me, dude! - whimpered my deckchair-looking tutor.

The new guy stooped and made Reno free in seconds. But I could swear on that I'd bound a bowline to his hair.

My teacher stood up and dusted his clothes:

- Oh, boy. What a monster – at the last sentence he shot me with a deadly glare. _Oh, gods, I'm going to make my panties dirty._

- Who is this young lady? - the giant asked.

Reno waved at him:

- Don't ask, _aibou_. She's my new trainee, yo.

I bowed:

- Flay Swanson.

The bald guy returned the gesture:

- Rude – he turned to my tutor – Have you presented her to Tseng?

- I haven't had time for that yet, yo.

- What did you do to her?

Reno lifted his hands in protest:

- Nothing at all, yo.

I frowned:

- Liar.

He poked his tongue out. Rude hit the back of his head:

- Don't tell me that you've molested her.

My tutor almost bit his tongue off from the strength of the hit – what a pity that just almost. I crossed my arms before my chest:

- Exactly.

My tutor got an another hit:

- _Itte!_

- Present her to Tseng.

Reno nodded:

- Okay, okay. Please, call the others until then. I want to present the greenhorn to them.

Rude raised a brow:

- _Greenhorn?_ I wouldn't call her that nick. She parried all of your hits and kicks, showed you into the wall, and now I've found you with bundled up limbs – I couldn't swear, but I'd seen something smirk-like at the corner of his lips.

- Yes, it wasn't easy for her to catch me off-guard after kicking my balls into pancakes. By the way: how do you know so much?

- Elena told me.

- Right. I've completely forgotten about _Her Majesty_ – he scratched his head nervously – Damn, then everyone knows it.

He shrugged, then like nothing happened, put his arm on my shoulders:

- Shall we go?

I swept his arm off:

- I think now we can – I turned to Rude – See you later.

He nodded at me as response.

Reno led me to the elevator. He let me go ahead:

- Please.

I nodded then entered the elevator:

- I hope you aren't planning anything stupid.

He opened his arms and smiled at me innocently:

- What are you thinking? Of course not.

I frowned.

- You don't believe me _that_ much? - he pouted.

- Exactly.

He entered the elevator with a giant sigh.

- If you dare to touch me, I guarantee that you're going to meet Tseng in a coffin.

He grinned at me:

- You're paranoid.

I narrowed my eyes:

- I just don't like when someone touches me.

His grin suddenly disappeared:

- Aw – he sighed again. He inserted his keycard into the hole and pressed the 69th floor's button.

- Tseng is our boss, by the way. Don't worry: he doesn't bite... _too big_ – at the last words he grinned at me like a maniac hoping that I'd be scared.

I raised a brow as a response.

He sighed again:

- You're a hard type, yo.

I showed him a mocking grin:

- Thanks. I consider it as a compliment.

The elevator suddenly stopped.

- We're here – he allowed me to go ahead. After getting out off the elevator, he put his arm on my shoulders again – Come, _rookie_.

I swept it off again:

- Thank you, but I think I can walk alone. And don't call me like that, please.

He opened his arms:

- As you wish. Aw, I think I liked you more when you were mocking me.

- I liked you when you were quiet. But it seems that's a golden opportunity.

He shrugged:

- Whatever. Let's go.

This floor looked like the previous one. Office followed office. My tutor broke the silence only after a small amount of time:

- There isn't too big difference between the old and the new building. The first two floors are yawny, and till the 59th floor is more yawny: offices. The cafeteria is on the 60th floor. After this the back breakers are coming. But what you have to memorize: the floors 66th, 67th and 68th are for the Turks. Tseng's office is on this floor, the 69th, the President's on the 70th floor. Before you would like to trouble Rufus with anything, better to ask Tseng – this knocked me out: _This guy can behave normally?_

My tutor suddenly stopped before a huge mahogany door:

- We're there – compensating our silent arrival he almost break the door down – Yo, boss! Look, whom I brought to you!

A tall man with shoulder-length dark hair and narrow dark-brown eyes was sitting by the desk. He almost dropped his cup by the arrival of my _beloved _tutor. He put his cup down and stood up:

- Reno, how many times have I ask you to knock before you break in somewhere?

Reno grinned and scratched the back of his head:

- Gomen, gomen. Bad habit, yo.

Tseng cleared his throat and turned to me:

- The young lady must be Flay Swanson.

I bowed:

- Pleased to meet you, Sir.

He bowed, too:

- Pleased to meet you, too. My name's Tseng. I'm the leader of the Turks – he gave me his hand. I returned the gesture.

He looked at me with a surprised face:

- Excuse me for asking, but what happened to your uniform?

- Pardon me?

- Excuse me for asking, but why aren't you wearing the proper uniform? - he pointed at my skirt.

I heard a small chuckling next to me. I looked at my left. Reno tried to hold back his laughter in front of his boss. At that holy moment it clicked: _he_ was that bastard who sabotaged my uniform! _You just wait till we get out of the office!_ - I thought.

Before I could wondering about with what and to how many pieces could I tear my new tutor, Tseng's voice drew me back:

- Reno – the called one blinked at him with an innocent smile:

- Yes?

- That must be your work.

Reno opened his arms with the same annoyingly innocent smirk:

- Me? Why should I do something like this?

- You're the only one who would do something childish like that. Not to mention that I was the one who gave you the uniform to hand it over to Elena. So please, don't lie to your superior – he turned to me – Sorry for the trouble. I guarantee that it won't happen anymore. I'm going to send your proper uniform to your apartment.

I nodded:

- Thank you, Sir.

- But I thought that the miniskirt was pretty and womanly, yo – I shot my tutor with a deadly glare.

- By the way: apartment. Swanson-san, we've made a small mistake, and... how should I say this... I'm afraid that we can't provide you a private apartment.

- Excuse me, Sir... - before I could ask him a question, he answered it:

- Shinra-san decided on that one of your colleagues is sharing the apartment with you – but I had to end my _Be Elena, be Elena _mantra – Reno.

_No, no, no, no, that can't be!_ - I thought. I looked at my tutor; that was a big mistake: he shot me with a satanic grin. At that holy moment I could understand the situation of the little Red-cap, when she had to consider the idea that after her grandma she'd be a wolf-food, too.

- Reno – Tseng narrowed his eyes – I don't want to hear a complain about you.

Reno gave the same annoyingly innocent smile:

- Nah, everyone knows that I'm a good boy, yo.

- That's why I asked you – the angelic face disappeared.

Tseng handed me some papers over:

- Reno, please, present her the others. After that show her around. Oh, and I'm looking forward for those 15 reports I haven't seen yet – from the word _report_ the last remaining snatch of smile disappeared from my tutors face. He-he, I started to like Tseng.

- If you have any question, I'm on hand, Swanson-san.

I bowed:

- Thank you, Sir.

Tseng returned the gesture, and turned to Reno:

- Don't forget about what I've said to you.

My tutor waved cheerfully:

- Okie dokie! Everything's alrighty! - he opened the door, let me go ahead, then slammed the door shut behind us – Shall we go, milady?

I shot him with a phlegmatic glare:

- Yep.

We started to walk back on the corridor.

- I wonder what's gotten into Rufus for wanting to create a composite residental area from my flat – he poked his tongue out – I'm just joking, yo. I'm curious about the others face when they get to know that I'm going to live with a hot chick.

- It's only a make-do, don't forget. I'm not ecstatic from the thought that I'm going to be locked up with you.

- Locked up with me? - he burst out laughing – From me you can sleep on the corridor if you like that more.

- Good idea.

- Aw, somebody is cocky.

- Not less than you, _senpai_.

He held his jaw thoughtfully:

- Hm, you're my trainee only for a half of an hour, and you're parrying my mocking. Nice.

I raised a brow:

- I'm like this since my birth – the smile disappeared from his face.

- Maybe it won't be that bad living with you.

- We've different opinions on this matter.

He just shrugged:

- Your opinion can change.

- Yours as well.

He shrugged again:

- We'll see. Now come. I'm presenting you to the others – we reached the elevator – The offices are on the 66th floor. It looks like you're going to be with us.

- "Us"?

- You remember Rude, don't you?

I nodded:

- Of course.

- He and me share the same office. Today morning we were surprised when Elena suddenly appeared in our office and ordered the repairers to bring in an another desk.

_This day is better and better with every moment: it's not enough that Reno is my tutor, I have to share the same apartment with him, but I have to listen to his annoying clack all day. Superb! I couldn't wish for any better thing!_

**End of Chapter3**


	5. Chapter4: Meet the Team

Disclaimer: I don't own any of FF VII characters, only Flay-chan.

Setting: ½ year after Advent Children

Summary: Reno gets a new trainee with mysterious powers who sometimes really tries his self-control and patience. Before Crisis Turks are also included. Mainly OC's POV.

Pairings: Reno/OC, one-sided Rod/OC and Rude/Tifa, later Rod/Gun, Rude/Martial Arts, hints for Tseng/Elena

Warnings: Nothing for this chapter.

Author notes: Appear of the BC Turks. (Here CissneiShuriken.) Enjoy! And again: sorry for my grammar mistakes.

**Mellow and Cold Hues of Red**

_Chapter4: Meet the Team_

When I suddenly realized, we were already on the floor 66.

- Hello! Flay! Earth to Swanson! - my tutor waved in front of my eyes – Are you awaken?

I shook my head:

- Yes.

He tapped on my nose:

- I know that I'm hella handsome, but if you're staring at me like that I'm going to consider it as bad manners, yo – he playfully poked his tongue out. I returned the gesture.

We both started to walk in a deep silence towards our office. This floor was different from the previous ones: the corridors were more narrow, the offices followed each other exactly at the distance of 60m. Our's was the last one labeled "1". My tutor rushed into the office:

- We're here!

There were 8 Turks besides Reno, Elena, Rude and me in the office. Reno put his arm on my shoulders again – strangely enough I left him to do it this time.

- Everyone, meet Flay Swanson – he pulled me after himself by my shoulders to introduce me to the others from the left.

The first one was a guy with shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes. He wore glasses and had a long scar on the left side of his face.

- He is Katana. One of the veteran members among the Turks.

I gave my hand:

- Flay Swanson.

He took it:

- Katana. Pleased to meet you.

The second one was a young girl with wavy shoulder-length rusty colored hair. She looked at me with curious big brown eyes.

- She's Shuriken. One of the old hands, too.

She bowed:

- Shuriken. Pleased to meet you. Elena has told me a lot about you.

I became embarrassed:

- Really? - I turned my gaze to the ground.

- But you've forgotten to told us, that your friend is hot, Elena – I tried not to listen at Reno's comment. Shuriken and me shook hands:

- Pleased to meet you, too.

- Good to see some new faces around here. I hope we're going to be good friends.

- Me, too.

- She's Martial Arts – a tall girl followed. Her long dark-brown hair reached her thighs, she sent with her bright brown eyes some small alerts to Reno. She wore leather gloves on her hands.

I gave my hand:

- Flay Swanson.

She took it:

- Martial Arts – _not a talkative one_.

The following girl looked like Elena. With her short blond hair and bright green eyes she looked more like a secretariat than a Turk.

- She's Gun. One of Tseng's little favorites. She's a real prim – he poked his tongue out at her.

We shook hands. Gun shot her gaze to the ground:

- Please, don't listen to him. He loves to tease me.

I sent her a smile:

- It's okay.

A chunk tan guy was the next. If Rude looked like a double wall unit, he was a quartet one.

- He's Martial Arts. And before you ask: I don't have any problems with my memory, 'cause there are two Martial Arts.

The giant gave me his hand:

- Pleased to meet you, young lady – I took it. He had a confident and strong handshake. I liked it.

- Pleased to meet you, too.

An another guy was in follow. He wore his uniform in the same way as Reno. His short dark hair was shaved in thin lines on the left side of his head, on the right a long wavy curl covered the right side of his face. He looked like a gangster.

- He's Twin Guns.

- Nice to meet you – we shook hands.

- Pleased to meet you, too.

An another guy followed. He should be at the same age as me. With his short messy rusty colored hair he looked like a cute school-boy. He smiled at me shyly and before Reno could introduce him to me, he gave me his hand:

- I'm Rod. Welcome – I shook his hand.

- Flay Swanson.

Reno narrowed his eyes. With a deep sigh he led me to the last Turk in the room:

- Last but not least this lady with that huge animal in her hands is Shotgun.

She wore her light-brown hair in a high ponytail on the top of her head. She narrowed her caramel-brown eyes and aimed the shotgun's barrel on him:

- If you don't want this _huge animal_ to wink at you, better to hold your tongue.

Reno raised his arms in protest:

- Okay, okay. I was just joking, yo... 'ya mind moving that bear-shooter away?

- I don't feel like. Besides – she turned to me – I've heard that your new trainee whooped your ass today. It seems that you're starting to become a softy from too much paperwork.

My tutor just shrugged:

- Maybe. It's not my fault that we don't get anything interesting nowadays.

Shotgun gave a huge sigh:

- Poorly that's true – she gave me her hand – Hi, my name's Shotgun.

- Flay Swanson.

- If you've any questions, go ahead, okay?

- Okay. And thank you.

- I don't know you yet, but I like you.

Reno raised a brow:

- Nah, Shotgun, what are you doing? Do you want to take my trainee away from me?

- Nope.

- Ah! It just clicked! - he stormed to his desk, lay on the top of it and started to rummage in the drawers. Judging by the long rummaging that place hadn't seen order for a long time. After some minutes he climbed off of his desk and waved some tickets in front of our eyes:

- I've something to announce. As you all know tomorrow is the day of the opening of Rufus' new club. And I've got tickets from him for the opening for all of us.

Shotgun smiled:

- Is that true? We're going to hit the party?!

Reno showed her his tongue:

- Hm, after that manners you've been spoken to me, I'm wondering about if I should give you your ticket.

Shotgun returned the gesture:

- Meanie.

Twin Guns raised a brow:

- Reno, have you asked for Tseng's allowance? I don't think he'd be happy if we'd cut and run without his allowance.

- I think he knows about it. Since I got the tickets from Rufus himself.

Martial Arts joined the talk:

- Even if Tseng knows about it I think you should ask him in person. Besides I don't think he'd let all of us to go. You know as well: the new Materias are about to complete soon – he had a point.

- Yep, but not everyone is as workaholic as he.

The door cracked open. Everyone but Reno recognized the noise. The mentioned one started to motion Tseng's voice and behavior:

- Excuse me, but I'm afraid that it isn't possible to happen for all of you to take place at that party – everyone started to chuckle – The President's and the new Materies safeties have priority.

Everyone waited curiously when he'd be recognize himself. After seeing the continuous chuckling he got stun and his face froze into a grin, reeling on the following sentences:

- He's standing right behind me, huh? - and with a _nothing happened_ grin he turned around – Yo, Boss. We have a nice day.

- Reno, what you've said that's true: poorly I really can't allow all of you to go to the opening party.

The two Martial Arts waved at him:

- We can stay.

Shuriken and Katana joined as well.

- Me, too.

- Same here.

Tseng nodded:

- Thank you. The others may go.

Before I could wave, too, Reno grabbed my arm:

- You definitely have to come with us.

- Why?

He poked my nose:

- Consider it as a welcoming party, yo.

Shotgun put her left arm around my shoulders:

- Exactly.

Reno waved in the air:

- Alrighty! Tomorrow we're going to hit the party!

- Independent of the fact that you're going to get a free night tomorrow it doesn't mean that you can come to work liverish the following day.

Reno saluted cheerfully:

- Certainly.

- I'd like to see it. That's your concern the most, Reno.

- _Hai, hai_, I got that, yo.

Tseng nodded:

- Have a good work.

We all bowed, and Tseng left the office. Shotgun was the first to speak:

- By the way: work. Flay, you should pick up a weapon.

Elena answered her:

- She has a weapon already.

Reno looked surprised:

- She has a weapon? What? You couldn't enter Rufus' office with one! The two watches and we could recognize it at any moment. If you aren't a martial artist.

I'd become embarrassed:

- Even if it sounds odd, I have a weapon.

Shotgun smiled at me:

- Show it.

- Alright – I crossed my arms before me, grabbed in the air, and concentrated. The two short swords appeared with a small and hot crepitation.

Shuriken was the first who recovered from the surprise:

- How did you do that?

I'd become more and more embarrassed at the surprised stares directed at me. Elena saved me:

- It's her clan's special ability. They're raised from their childhood to make their weapon as a part of their body.

- I haven't heard any of the Turks using a sword besides Katana before – my tutor chattered into the talk – Mostly because of that it's hard to hide, and mostly because it's an unfamiliar weapon with the Turks.

I blushed under the gazes:

- Could I keep it anyway? This is the only weapon what can bear my skills.

- Why?

Elena was the one who answered instead of me again:

- Flay is a pyro-mage.

Martial Arts held his jaw thoughtfully:

- A pyro-mage? I think I've heard of them. If I remember clearly, it's a very strong clan from Wutai. I've heard that their weapons can stand even the heat of the deepest spot of the planet – hearing the place's name Wutai from his mouth painful memories came to my mind. I tried to change the subject:

- So... can I keep them?

Reno nodded:

- Of course. Shall we pick a name? What about Double Swords? Short Swords? Or simply Swords?

- Could I stay Flay?

He shook his head:

- Of course – he grinned at me – I can't wait to see you in fight. I'm curious about your skills.

- I'm awaiting the chance.

- Tomorrow. Today is better to go on with the basics.

- Alright.

- Okay, to those who are going to come to the party: meeting before the building at 7:50PM.

_Today's theory, tomorrow's training, and after it a party. I'm going to have a thick program for this week._

**End of Chapter4**

Author's note: I hope you liked it. )


	6. Chapter5: Stories and Paperwork

Disclaimer: I don't own any of FF VII characters, only Flay-chan.

Setting: ½ year after Advent Children

Summary: Reno gets a new trainee with mysterious powers who sometimes really tries his self-control and patience. Before Crisis Turks are also included. Mainly OC's POV.

Pairings: Reno/OC, one-sided Rod/OC and Rude/Tifa, later Rod/Gun, Rude/Martial Arts, hints for Tseng/Elena

Warnings: Well... meh. XD For a certain person's behavior whom we all know _too well_ from the game. XD

Author notes: This is the longest chapter so far. Sorry for my grammar mistakes.

**Mellow and Cold Hues of Red**

_Chapter5: Stories and Paperwork_

Only the three of us left in the office: Rude, Reno and me. The others said goodbye to us and went back to work.

Reno led me to my desk:

- Take a seat.

- Thank you.

- Do you know how to use the computer?

I nodded:

- Of course.

I turned the computer on and sat back in my seat.

- What's gonna be the first?

- We're going to generate a user name for you in our program.

- What for?

- For many things, yo. For example: sending the reports to Tseng, tell the others about some important things and something like that. It's for instant messaging, yo.

I nodded in acknowledge:

- Quite useful.

- Indeed. Back then we had to print and take those tons of stupid paperworks from floor to floor. It was really cheeky. Frankly to say: mostly for Elena.

- Elena, Why?

He raised a brow:

- You're one of her closest friends and you don't know?

- Would you tell me?

- Okay: Elena likes Tseng, a lot. For years. I can't believe that he couldn't notice it yet – then it clicked. Elena wrote a lot about a certain man whom she liked. But I never thought that it was her boss.

- She mentioned that she liked someone, but she never told me who he was – meanwhile I didn't notice that Reno bowed beside me. I jumped a bit: - Oi, what are you doing?

He raised a brow:

- Just opening the program, yo – I just noticed his hand on the mouse.

I shook my head:

- Okay. Gomen.

He gave me a wide grin:

- You _really_ are paranoid.

I shrugged:

- When it's about you, I have to be careful.

- Aw, are you afraid of me?

- No. I just don't like it when somebody enters my personal sphere.

- I see – he turned his visage to the screen – This is the program. Here, your memory space is ready.

- Thank you.

- You're welcome. Just create a password and you can log in.

I narrowed my eyes:

- Turn around.

- What?

- Turn around. I don't want you to see my password.

He gave me a huge sigh:

- Okay – he obediently stood up and turned around.

_Hm, it can contain at least 3 characters and numbers as well._ I typed it quickly and saved it. _He won't find this out in his whole lifetime_ – I thought.

- I'm ready.

He turned back:

- Alrighty. Log in – I obeyed.

- I have to write some reports. Could you get along with your computer till I finish them?

I nodded:

- Of course.

- Take it easy. Look at everything you like. If you aren't sure in something, ask Rude or me.

- Roger.

He smiled at me then walked to his desk, and took a seat. I started to examine that thin pile of papers I got from Tseng. _A form: name, gender, marital status, birthplace and date of birth, etc. _I searched for a pen and started to fill in it for getting know the computer after it.

Reno's POV

_Reports, reports, how much I hate you_ – I hummed mentally. I never understood why we had to do this kind of thing. _The past is closed, there's no need to poke it._

After the second report I was bored to death. I sent them to Tseng. _Thirteen reports left._ But I couldn't make up my mind to write them.

Instead of it I started to dig myself into the joy of the instant messaging program. I started to _bother_ Tseng this time:

**Yo, boss! What's up?**

_Are you doing well with the reports?_

**Yep, somehow.**

_Excellent. I would like to see the remaining 13 reports till the end of office hours._

**Alrighty. But really, boss: it's very yawny, yo! Aren't there any field works?**

_There aren't. Unless you want to be on guard duty at the entrance of the laboratory._

**Isn't that the job of Knife and Nunchaku?**

_It is. But if you would like to switch place with one of them, I can call them._

_No go! I hate to stay at one place for hours!_ - I thought.

**There's no need, yo. I think it's fancy here, too.**

_Good to hear. Have a good work._

**Oi, boss! This isn't fair! I'm bored, yo!**

_If you have enough time to bother me, then I suppose you have enough time for presenting me those remaining 13 reports, too._

**Okay, okay. I got it, yo. Gomen.**

I had to state again: it's _impossible_ to chat with Tseng! I had to entertain myself with something else.

I looked up. Flay had completed the filling in that form and started to look into her computer. Rude was typing his reports, and if I saw it clearly, some data of the newbies. I didn't envy him. Once I walked in the training I almost burst into crying: the newbies were _deadly_ lame! In Rude's place I'd gone mad.

By the way: Rude! I started to search inside my files, till I found what I was looking for. From the sight of the picture I almost fell off of my chair. I tried to hold myself back not to burst into laughing by looking at the photo, but after the next look I couldn't contain myself. I laid down on my keyboard and laughed. Rude in a long baby-pink dress, with curly blond wig and baby-pink veil was worth to see!

Flay's voice drew me back:

- Oi, what's wrong with you?

At that holy moment I had an idea how to entertain myself along with everyone. I sent that picture to every Turk with the following text: "(Gert)rude rules!" I heard two big knocks. One of them was Rude: he looked at his screen with a stunned, deep red face:

- T-this is...!

The other one was Flay: she examined the picture with dead-stun face:

- What the?!

I shed tears from laughing, when I noticed that I got a message. Flay suddenly burst out laughing. _Uh-oh. This must be something I won't like at all_ – I thought. Rude sat back with a content smile on his face. I clicked on the message with a shaking hand: it was a picture about me in a bright red dress and thick make-up. This text followed: "You're beautiful, too, _Rena_."

I got an another message, from Rod:

Pretty dress. XD

The another one was from Twin Guns:

I told you back then that we should make yearbooks. This two pictures would look amazing on the cover.

**Go to hell!! All of you, yo!!** - I answered.

Shuriken joined the talk, too:

Please, stop goofing around.

By the way: Shuriken! I searched in my folders, till I found her picture of that day: she wore a long, dark-blue dress with solid make-up, her hair was ordered in small curls on the top of her head. I sent this picture as well:

**But you were really pretty.**

Gun joined, too:

I agree.

That was a strange day when those pictures were taken.

_Flashback_

Four years ago Rude and me failed on a mission very badly. As a punishment, Tseng gave us a very... _exotic_ mission: we had to gather information at Sector6 Slums about a rebellious gang. From Don Corneo in person who was a big perv that time, too. Rude and me had to guise ourselves women. Shuriken took on coming with us. As we were all ready, Twin Guns was that evil to take photos from all of us repeating:

- Oh, Shiva! I wish we had yearbooks!

Rod and Shotgun wallowed from laughing.

- Why do we have to wear these things, yo?! We have enough girls in the team! - I protested.

Rod almost cried from laughing. He put his arms around my waist:

- Because you have such a cute girlish figure. Wow, if I'd be drunk and meet you, I'd marry you.

I pushed him away from me:

- If I have a _girlish figure_, then what about Rude, yo? - I sulked.

Shotgun screamed in laughing. Martial Arts chuckled, too. She covered her mouth with her hand pretending a cough.

Twin Guns led us to the boss:

- Here are our ladies.

When Tseng saw us in full pomp... It hadn't happened before: Mr. Straight-face had to collect all of his strength to hold back a laughter. He cleared his throat nervously:

- Fine. You may go.

Since Twin Guns was well-known at Don Corneo's mansion, he came with us. It took me some time till I got used to the high-heels. On our way by exiting the Shinra HQ all of the by-passing members of SOLDIER laughed at us. Some of them smacked my ass. Rude and me were wishing for death at that holy hour.

As we reached Sector6 my stomach formed a ball. I was afraid of failing. Come to think about it: we couldn't get worse mission than this one.

Recognizing Twin Guns the watch started to smile:

- What a surprise. The traitor's come back.

- I don't have any business with you. I've come to see your boss. Let us go through.

But the watch was a stubborn one:

- Hoho, it's not that simple, dude. Sing it to me: why have you come here with these three chicks?

- The President wants to honor the Don with these three beauties – I don't know how he managed not to burst out laughing, but hats off for him.

The watch let us go. We had to get through some annoying guys before we reached the Don's room. Seeing Twin Guns Corneo narrowed his eyes:

- Look, guys, who has come back: the traitor himself.

- I haven't betrayed you, Sir.

- Ah, I know: you get a nice sum from the President, don't you?

- That's true. Everyone has it's way to survive.

- Why have you come back? Home-sickness, perhaps?

- Not really – he pointed at us – The President wants to show his gratefulness and sends you these three ladies as a present.

The Don looked at us with curiosity in his eyes. His visage stopped on Rude, who shamefacedly shot his gaze to the ground.

- I hope it's only a bad joke.

Twin Guns didn't give any sign of it, but he got scared. He and all of us were afraid that the mission was about to fail at that holy moment.

- Pardon?

- Did the President thought that _seriously_, that I liked the hefty women? - I had to hold back a laughter. But I couldn't stand to interrupt the talk:

- In _Gertrude_'s family it's said: bigger the woman is, much more thing to love in her – I had to contain myself not to burst out laughing. Rude's face had become a darker shade of red behind the veil.

- Oh, I see. And the another two chicks?

Twin Guns pointed at us:

- They're Cissnei and _Rena_ – after hearing _my name_ Rude almost started to chuckle.

- Hm – Corneo stopped between Cissnei and me – Whom should I choose? Cissnei seems more like a child, but... the another one... Rena, right?

Twin Guns nodded.

- She's very pretty. I think I choose her – the remaining colors disappeared from my face. Rude and Cissnei held back a laughter. Before I could protest, Corneo grabbed my hand and pulled me after him towards his bedroom.

He dropped me on the bed and climbed on top of me, pressing me into the pillows with his full weight.

- Could we talk before we start it? Like come to know each other, and something like that, yo.

Don not caring about anything tried to hold me down:

- That's so old-world. Don't worry: we'll know each other very well soon.

Since I had to play a weak women, I couldn't push him off of me:

- Could I have a question, before we start?

- I'm single, if you're worrying about that – he pulled my legs apart. _Uh-oh._

- That's not what I meant!

- Oh, is this your first time? The virgins are my weakness – he groped my thighs.

When his hand slipped under my skirt, I couldn't think about the mission, neither about my pride, I started to scream:

- Rude!! _Aibou_, help me!! - nothing could be heard from outside. That meant that Shuriken, Rude and Twin Guns knocked Corneo's men out and eavesdropped.

- Sorry for laughing at you!! Dude, help me!! - my voice skipped an octave when Corneo's hands crawled up on my thighs – HELP ME!! HELP!!

And that holy moment he hit the jackpot. He recoiled:

- Y-you... you're a _man_?!

I grinned at him:

- So you _finally_ realized – I kicked him off of me. Meanwhile the others arrived in changed clothes. And the interrogation started.

Phew, that day was the day of laughing. After the others got to know that the Don had almost raped me... Well, I can't fine any presentable word to describe their mood, yo.

_End Flashback_

Flay blinked at us questioningly:

- What's this about?

It's a golden opportunity, but I... blushed:

- Oh, this? - I scratched the back of my head nervously, then told her the whole story. At the end of the story she shed tears from laughing:

- Twin Guns had right.

- About what?

- It _really_ would be cool to make yearbooks.

I put my hands on my hips pretending a scolding and poked my tongue out:

- You little traitor.

Rude suddenly gave a huge sigh.

- Is something wrong, yo?

- Training.

I walked towards him and patted him comfortingly on the back:

- Hold on, _aibou_.

He nodded, then left the office. Tseng made a very clever decision when he chose Rude as a tutor for the newbies. None had that big patience he had.

Flay's POV

Cool, just freakin' cool: Rude left and I was left alone again with Reno. Superb, really! I went back to examining my computer when suddenly felt a hand landed on my shoulders:

- How's it going? - I jumped then looked up. When Reno noticed that he had scared me, he gave me a wide smile:

- You're afraid of me.

- Not really. _Being careful around you_ is a better description.

He shrugged:

- Shall we start?

- It depends. What?

- What, what... Training you, yo. At first I want to show you those programs which are in daily use.

- Okay.

- Let's start with the text editor – he bowed beside me, and directed my hand on the mouse with his – This is it.

I nodded. I was embarrassed. None was this close to me before. I looked up at him again. My tutor's eyes were locked on the screen, meanwhile he explained the use of the program to me. I had to state again: _Despite his behavior he's very good-looking_ – I shook my head – _No, no, I shouldn't think about him this way. He can be handsome, but he's my tutor and partially my boss as well. It's just freaking wrong!_ Before I'd blush I turned my gaze back on the screen. He was talking about formatting the text.

- When you click here, then there, you're ready. The report's saved. Better to save your works here. This is your folder – our gazes met.

- I see, but why do you have to hold my hand on the mouse all the time?

- I'm just showing you what do you have to do, yo. Is something wrong with it?

- No – I turned my visage back on the screen and tried to memorize everything what he had told me. But it was hard to concentrate, because I hated when someone stared right into my eyes for minutes:

- Why are you staring at me?

- Wow.

I raised a brow:

- Pardon?

- I just looked at your eyes.

- What's wrong with them?

- I like your eyes, yo – I started to blush – They're like garnet orbs.

I shot my gaze onto the ground hoping that he won't notice my flushed face:

- But this doesn't mean that you can stare at me.

He started to chuckle:

- You're embarrassed? Cute.

- Get off of me.

- Aw. It seems that someone isn't used to compliments.

- Could we go back to work?

He sighed:

- As you wish, Flay-chan.

I narrowed my eyes:

- F-Flay... ch-chan?

- It's your name, isn't it?

- It is, but I don't like nicknames.

- But I think this one is cute, yo.

- Can I have an another choice in nicks?

- Red panties? - I clenched my fist.

- Flay-chan... isn't that bad... I think.

He grinned at me:

- Cool. Then make an introducing text in the same way I showed to you as a practise. Until then I'm going to write an another report. If you have any problems, or you're ready, tell me.

- Okay.

He game me a smile then sat back to his desk and both of us started to work. I was ready in a half of an hour. I looked at my tutor. He seemed very tiresome.

I got up from my desk and walked to him:

- Is this hard?

He sighed:

- Nope, just death-boring, yo.

- Where has Rude gone?

- Oh, he had training with the greenhorns. Poor guy. I don't envy him.

- Are they _that_ horrible?

- The most horrible, yo. If I think about it: I've had a huge luck with you. You learn very quickly, you're very good at fighting as well. At the office I didn't have to hold myself back that much.

I was surprised:

- What?

He gave me a bored look:

- Did you really think that I could do only that much that I showed at the President's office?

I shook my head:

- I don't think so.

- And why?

- I've read your file. With those abilities you showed at the office you couldn't be the second in command.

- Clever girl – he sunk into his chair bored – If we are talking about ranks: can I tell you a small secret?

- I guess you can.

He chuckled quietly:

- But please, don't tell him. When I first met Tseng I had to hold myself back not to poke the dot on his forehead – he burst out laughing.

This wasn't that funny for me, but... whatever.

- I had to collect all of my powers not to laugh at him at his presence, since I called him Cyclops mentally – another note: _Reno is a big child_.

Reno could only finish four reports from the 13 to the end of the office hours. Tseng wasn't ecstatic from hearing it, but since it was his first day with his new trainee, he allowed Reno to show me around, then let us go home.

**End of Chapter5**

Author's note: I've had really fun writing this chapter. XD I hope you liked it, too.


	7. Chapter6: New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of FF VII characters, only Flay-chan.

Setting: ½ year after Advent Children

Summary: Reno gets a new trainee with mysterious powers who sometimes really tries his self-control and patience. Before Crisis Turks are also included. Mainly OC's POV.

Pairings: Reno/OC, one-sided Rod/OC and Rude/Tifa, later Rod/Gun, Rude/Martial Arts, hints for Tseng/Elena

Warnings: Nothing for this chapter.

Author notes: God, this chapter has become even longer than the previous one. O.O Anyway: I hope you'll like it. Sorry for my grammar mistakes.

**Mellow and Cold Hues of Red**

_Chapter6: New Home_

_  
_I didn't come with a too big package. I took only that much clothes and other things with me what I could pack into my motorcycle's trunk. _If I need something from my house, I can go back on a day-off_ – I thought.

Reno waited for me patiently, till I got my package out of the trunk. Before I could protest, he took it away from me saying:

- Whatever cool you are, I'm still a man, yo – he turned around, and looked back above his shoulders – Oi, Flay-chan, are you coming?

I shook my head:

- Sure.

I entered the building, then the elevator with my tutor. Reno inserted his keycard in the hole and pressed the floor 67's button.

In spite of the fact that it was late in the afternoon the sun was still up. As I looked at the huge living city below us I started to miss my home.

- Is something wrong, yo?

I shook my head:

- I was just thinking about something.

- I see. Have you been to Midgar before?

- Yes, but I haven't spent any nights here.

- Home-sickness? - _damn! How can he find out everything about me?_

- How did you know?

He smiled at me:

- Eyes tell a lots of things, yo. By the way, I envy Rude: he's able to listen to even the most stupid jokes with deadpan for hours. I don't know how can he do that, but hats off for him.

- Rude is a strange guy. But he doesn't speak too much for sure.

- Well, he doesn't. But we can fool about everything with him a lot. You've seen what have we fooled today at the office, haven't you, yo? - the picture about Reno in the bright red dress came to my mind. I burst out laughing.

- What's so funny, yo?

- You.

- Me? Why?

- That cute dress – that was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to laugh loud.

- Ha-ha-ha, very funny. Just laugh, yo.

Meanwhile we arrived to floor 67.

- Come – I went after him obediently.

This floor was a narrow one, too, but not that much like floor 66. There were plants on each sides next to the elevator's door. At the end of the corridor I could see a common room. _Wow, if I think about it that this is our floor..._

The door with the number 5 was our apartment's. My tutor rummaged in his pockets:

- This is ours. You're going to get your keycard, your ID card and the copy of the apartment's door from Tseng – he finally found his key and inserted it into the keyhole – Sorry for the mess. I didn't expect a roommate, yo.

He let me go in. Well, as I looked around in the flat... well, with that composition the word "mess" got a new meaning and a new rank: a shirt here, an underwear there, some abandoned coffee-cups and a ashtray filled with fag-ends stood on the living room's glass-table.

I turned around. My tutor looked at me with a bittersweet smile:

- Welcome to my palace. I mean: _our_ palace.

I shrugged:

- It doesn't seem like a _palace_. A palace is mostly a clean and orderly place.

The last remaining signs of smile disappeared from his face:

- Sorry for not being a housemaid-type, yo. You know this is one of the male-female things, too. Not to mention that after arriving home from a though mission it isn't my first thing to do to dust.

I sighed:

- Men! - I took my bag from him, and took off my shoes – Look: I'm not a landlady, either, but I can't stand this mess. I think I tidy up if you don't mind.

He shrugged:

- Do as you wish.

I took my house clothes out of my bag:

- Where is the bathroom?

- Come with me – I followed him to the right corridor. There were only two doors: one at the corridor's end, and one at the right. The one at the end of the corridor had to be the bedroom's door. If I thought about the living room, I didn't want to see what was inside.

He opened the door on the right:

- Here.

- Thank you.

- There's a key inside the keyhole if you're afraid of me walking in, yo.

- Thank you. I think I'll use it.

- There's no need, but do as you wish.

I entered the bathroom then locked the door behind me. I was afraid that the same nightmare's awaiting me like the one at the living room. But I was wrong: there it only showed the loss of cleaning. There were some laundries bills glued on the mirror. _Okay. First: washing, then tidying up and cooking dinner_ – I thought. I took my uniform off and got dressed in my home clothes: a black minidress combined with an apple-green blouse. I doubled my uniform up then started to search for cleaning items but I didn't found any signs of their being. I took my uniform in my hands then exited the bathroom.

Reno was sitting on the couch with his legs up on the small glass-table. As he noticed me, he roamed his eyes up and down on me and grinned:

- Miniskirts really do suit you, yo.

- Get off of me. Where's the kitchen?

- Corridor on the left.

- Thank you – I turned to the told direction.

Well, the mess stood in this place in a chaotic size, too. It seemed that _my dear instructor_ lived only on fast food and delivered food. _A Wutainese restaurant's box here, a ChocoBurger's box there. Cool._ I peeked into the fridge: _beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, oh, what a surprise! Beer... Reno must be a heavy drinker or just has a gap in fantasy about to create shopping lists._

At least I'd found some activity for him meanwhile I started to tidy up. I walked into the living room. He hadn't moved an inch.

- What would you like to have for dinner?

He shrugged:

- Anything will do.

I stood right in front of him:

- I won't accept this as an answer. Tell me: what foods do you like?

He grinned at me:

- Would you make one of my favorite foods for dinner?

- Maybe I would.

- Well, I like the Wutainese foods the most. Is it alright?

I nodded:

- Sure, but with one condition.

He raised a brow:

- And what would it be?

- You will do the shopping while I start to tidy up.

He gave me a grin:

- Oh, really? - I nodded.

He shrugged:

- Alrighty. Just give me a list, yo. Or else I'd forget it half way.

- Sure – I ran back to the kitchen, and took the notebook and the pen off of the fridge and started to create the list for the things what were needed. Food, cleaning stuffs, and some small things. As I finished I went back to the living room and handed the slip over to him. He observed the paper piece mindfully then gave me a bored look:

- I hope you didn't think it seriously that I could take those many things home on my own, yo. Even Rude couldn't bear so many things alone.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest:

- But you have to.

He gave me a giant sigh:

- Then I think I'll ask Rude to come with me.

I nodded:

- Alright – I went towards my package and rummaged in it till I found my wallet. I took 5000 Gils out – I hope this will do.

He raised a brow:

- What was your previous job?

- Monster-hunt. But poorly this isn't a famous job anymore.

- Poorly.

- I agree. That job was one of my hobbies as well. But, oh well.

He rumpled my hair on the top of my head:

- I'll hurry back. By the way: you can find the detergent and some cleaning stuff at the kitchen in the lower drawers, yo.

- Alright.

- Until then – he waved then exited the apartment.

I looked back at the flat. _God, where should I start?_ - I thought. I chose the washing first. I took the cleaning stuffs out of the drawer. The most of them were still unpacked. I brought the things what were needed to the wash to the bathroom. I collected the thrown clothes all around the flat, then I started to sort them in the bathroom. I started with the white shirts and other white clothes. I turned on the washer then started to prepare the rooms for tidying up. I'd found the Hoover only after ten minutes of searching. I started with the living room and in the forefront, then continued with the bedroom, the corridors, the bathroom and the kitchen. In the bathroom I'd found an abandoned pail and a mop. The moping up didn't last for long. At least for me, because my previous home was three times bigger than this apartment.

The cleaning of the windows was the next step, followed by the washing up. I started the dusting with the forefront and the living room. Meanwhile the washer finished. I could continue with the pile of underwear. The tidying was boring without music, but without Reno's permission I didn't want to turn on the radio.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the entrance door. I opened it: Elena and Gun were standing outside smiling:

- What's up?

I let them inside:

- Not too much. Just tidying a bit.

Gun smiled at me:

- We can see that. I can't remember the last time when I saw such a tidiness here.

- And what's up with you?

- Oh, my sis and me wanted to see if everything was alright here – Elena answered.

This surprised me:

- You're sisters?

They both nodded almost at the same time. _Well, then it's not a big wonder that they look alike_ – I thought.

- And Tseng-san sent this to you – Gun gave me a uniform packed in a foil bag.

- Thank you.

- By the way – Elena looked around the apartment – Where's Reno?

I started to chuckle:

- I sent him shopping.

Elena started to chuckle, too:

- What the hell? It looks like you'll be the one who'll wear the trousers here.

Gun waved at her:

- Nah, Elena. You're talking about them like they'd be married – hearing this I started to blush.

- WHAT?! THIS RETARD AND ME?! Tell me, that you're joking!

The two sisters started to chuckle:

- It was just a joke.

- But it's still strange that Shinra-san put you with Reno under one deck.

- I'm not flitting from happiness that we'd gotten locked together. If we both would be males or females, I'd have no complains. But this way...

- No wonder. Reno really is a though type.

Gun smiled at me:

- Do you need something? We would like to help.

- Thank you, but I think I can manage it somehow. But, well...

Elena cocked her head on the left:

- Yes?

- Do you have an airer for borrow?

Gun put her hand friendly on my shoulders:

- I'll be here with it in a second – she disappeared behind the door. _Gods, I won't get used to this informal behavior ever._

- If you need an airer, then you'll need some clothes-pegs and a bucket as well. I'm taking them here in a second – Elena disappeared, too.

_Wow. What sisters are they_ – I thought – _Gun is the determined and precise elder sister, and Elena is the talkative younger sister. Strange combination._

They came back with the things shortly.

- We're here.

- Thank you.

- You're welcome. If you need something else, just tell us.

- Thank you.

Elena gave me a smile:

- Don't you need help? This apartment is a big work for one person.

- Than you, you're very nice, but I think I really can manage it alone. My house near to Junon is three times bigger than this. According to that I'll finish this one in a record amount of time.

Gun shrugged:

- Do as you wish. But as we said: if you need help, just tell us.

- Thank you.

- We don't want to hinder you up. Elena, come. Take it easy – she looked back at me from the door – If you're looking for us, Elena's is the apartment with the number 8, and mine is number 10.

- Thank you – we said goodbye and I returned to my work.

I cleaned the terrace up, then filled the borrowed bucket with the clothes, then put the airer on the terrace and started to hang the washing out to dry, then opened all of the windows. As I finished with the tidying of the living room I heard a knock. I opened the door: Reno and Rude were trembling below the shopping goods. I let them inside then closed the door behind them.

- Rude-san, welcome and thank you for your help – I bowed.

My colleagues put the packages on the kitchen table. Rude bowed, too:

- You're welcome. But, please, call me Rude.

- Alright.

Reno looked around:

- Wow, Flay-chan. Have you done all this while we weren't here?

- Yes – I turned to Rude – Would you like to have a cup of coffee?

He nodded:

- Yes, please. Thank you.

- Alright. Reno, where do you keep the coffee?

- Upper drawer on the left.

- Thank you – I took the coffee out and prepared the coffee maker – I'm going back to work.

Then I left them in the kitchen continuing the tidying with the bedroom.

Reno's POV

Wow, this shopping was something, yo. It's a big luck that Rude came with me, or else I'd lose my way in the shop. The storekeeper chick gave me a questioning look as she eyed that huge amount of shop goods I bought that time.

When we arrived, a strange scenery greeted us: the apartment was hoovered up, moped up,the windows and the dishes were clean. I'd almost put the question: _Is this the right apartment?_ Judging by Rude's visage and dropped jaw he felt the same. Flay'd done a great job so far. She prepared a coffee for us then went back to work.

As she disappeared behind the bedroom's door, I turned to Rude:

- Cool, isn't it?

He nodded:

- Shinra-san's decision surprised me, though.

- Why, yo?

- It's a bit strange that he'd put the two of you under one deck.

- Actually it surprised me, too. But it isn't that bad as I thought at first, yo. Flay-chan is a lovely girl.

Rude raised a brow. In this kind of situations this made me embarrassed.

- Nah, don't look at me like this, yo.

- I hope you aren't planning anything stupid.

I waved:

- _Aibou_, are you starting with this, too? Everyone knows that I'm a good boy.

His expression didn't change.

- But really! - I protested – I respect women, yo. I wouldn't harm anyone of them.

- I didn't mean this.

- Then what did you mean?

Rude dropped his poker face and gave me an _I-know-everything-you're-thinking-about_ grin:

- Do you like her?

I gave in everything I got not to show any emotions. But I didn't know if it'd succeeded:

- She's pretty, yo.

- That wasn't my question.

- Miniskirts look cool on her.

- I should have known that it was you.

- That was only a harmless joke, yo.

- Harmless? I didn't see it this way.

- You worry too much, dude: we won't kill each other and I won't do anything to her. Only if she asks me to do.

- So you _do_ like her? - _so we're here again?_

- I dunno, yo – I stood up and went to the living room to turn on the radio. A boring and worn-out song was played at that moment from the Queen Honeybee. How I hated them, I couldn't describe.

I started to whine the song's refrain just from gag. Flay cocked his head out on the bedroom's door holding a duster in her right hand.

- Having fun, _senpai_?

I nodded:

- Of course, yo! - _phew, this was good for loosening the tension up._

- Reno, would you pour the coffee out, please?

- Sure.

- Thank you – she returned to the bedroom. I returned to the kitchen and turned the coffee maker off.

I searched for three cups then poured the coffee out for all of us. I put them along with the sugar and the cream on the table.

- I'll be right back. I'm calling Flay-chan.

- Another strange thing – he noted.

- What do you mean, yo?

- You give everyone funny and strong nicks all the time. The nick _Flay-chan_ is according to your previous nicknames is really... _cute_ – he grinned.

- On this purpose, yo.

He raised a brow.

- It seems that Flay-chan doesn't like cute things. Nor cute nicks.

- It seems that this stupid ability of you hasn't lost yet.

I showed him a thumbs-up:

- The mocking-generator still works perfectly, yo.

- But don't do this to extremes. You don't know what can she do.

- Do you?

- No. That's why I'm telling you. I don't think that's a coincidence that Shinra-san chose her. I'm sure that she has some tricks what Elena knows about.

- Now you mention it: Elena told us that Flay-chan is a pyro-mage, yo. I haven't heard of them.

- Maybe there's something about them in the old files. Maybe in Hojo-san's notes.

- I don't want to ask Flay-chan, yo.

- Why?

- Did you see her face when Martial Arts mentioned that he heard about the pyro-mages? - Rude nodded.

- See? That's why I don't want to ask her. If she wants to tell about it, she'll do eventually.

I pushed myself away from the table:

- I'll call her before the coffee gets cold.

Rude nodded. I went straight to the bedroom and cocked my head inside:

- Flay-chan, come, the coffee is rea... – but at that holy moment I saw Flay on the floor on all fours... I had to fight off an oncoming nosebleed.

She looked at me above her shoulders:

- I'll be right there. I want to finish this drawer.

I didn't move. Flay's voice drew me back:

- _Senpai_? Is something wrong?

I shook my head:

- No, nothing at all, yo. How many spoons of sugar can I put in your coffee?

- Please, leave it to me. I'll prepare the dinner as well.

- You don't have to hurry, yo.

- I know, but I would like to finish the sooner the better.

- A-alrighty. Then come – _shit! I stuttered!_ I pulled myself together, then walked back to the kitchen. Rude looking at my face raised a brow:

- Did something happen?

- W-why do you t-think that, yo? - _no, not again!_

- Well, your face is bright red, you're stuttering. Shall I say more? - _Strange. Rude hasn't been in a talkative mood for a long time._

- If you would know, _aibou_ – the sight came to my mind again. _Hm, if that minidress would be shorter... Am I the only one who is hot, yo?_ - I thought.

- I don't know. Tell me. Did you see something interesting?

- Something _very_ interesting, yo.

- How is the coffee, guys? - Flay appeared so suddenly behind me that I jumped. I turned around slowly.

- Wow. It looks like _you_'re the one who is afraid of _me_, _senpai_.

- No, yo – I poked my tongue out. I couldn't decide if she sneaked her way in the kitchen on purpose, or it was just a simple coincidence. But I had to state: she _really_ scared me this time.

I pulled a chair out for her at the kitchen table.

- Thank you.

I took a seat between her and Rude.

- Back to the coffee: it's not bad.

I saw as Flay put 3 spoons of sugar and in her coffee, along with a bigger amount of cream. I couldn't leave this alone:

- It looks like somebody likes sweets, yo.

Flay showed her gaze to the ground:

- I drink the coffee always like this – she showed the coffee down on her throat with one draught. Wow. I used to drink the strongest liver-killers with this movement.

- I'm preparing the dinner now. I hope you'll like it. Rude, would you like to stay for dinner?

- Poorly I can't. There are some things I have to do.

- What a pity – she gave him a weak smile – Maybe next time.

Rude looked at me:

- I have to write some reports.

I patted him on the back:

- Poor you. Those greenhorns really do you in, yo.

Rude put his hand on my shoulders then stood up:

- Poorly I have to go. Thank you for the coffee.

- You're welcome.

Rude bowed:

- Until tomorrow.

Flay bowed, too:

- Goodbye.

- Come, dude, I'll show you to the door – I went to the entrance with Rude. He took his package in his hands, the looked back at me:

- Behave.

- I'll, yo. Hold on, _aibou_.

Rude nodded, then left. When I returned to the kitchen Flay was preparing the vegetables very thoughtfully.

- Can I help you somehow?

She shook her head:

- It's alright.

Pretending that I didn't hear a word, I started to collect the cups and put them into the sink. Then I put the sugar and the cream to their right places as well. Flay gave me a smile:

- Thank you.

I looked around with what could I help her. The dust-bin was full. I put it's purport into a big litterbag.

- I'll be right back.

I came back very quickly. As I stepped inside a very nice scent of food hit my nose. I had to state: Flay was _freaking_ quick. She finished with my bedroom and started to clean up the kitchen. As I started to wash my hands, I heard a knock from the door.

I opened it: Rod was standing outside.

- Yo. What are you doing here?

- Hello. Tseng-san asked me to hand over Flay-san's belongings – he sniffed into the air – Nice scents.

He looked into the apartment above my shoulders:

- Wow, Reno. It can be seen through your windows?

- Ha-ha, very funny, yo.

- You're _cooking_?

- No, yo.

- Oh, right. You need a cooking book even for making a toast.

- You really are in a funny mood today.

He gave me a sly grin:

- What the hell? You married and haven't told us?

Before he could have any other chance for an another stupid comment, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him inside, and after closing the door pulled him towards the kitchen:

- If you think that _she_ is my wife, then you're dead-wrong . I pointed at Flay who was dusting the lamp standing on top of a chair.

- F-Flay-san? - hearing her name Flay lost her balance and fell off the chair. Rod and me moved at the same time to catch her, but he was the one who succeeded.

- Excuse me if I have scared you.

Flay smiled at him:

- It's alright. It happens sometimes that I loose myself in doing some things.

He put her carefully on her feet:

- Are you alright?

- I'm fine.

- Excuse me for asking, but how come that you're at Reno's place?

I answered instead of her:

- Superior's decision. Till Flay's apartment is ready, she has to live with me.

Rod shot me with an unbelieving glare:

- Why would Tseng-san want Flay-san to live with you?

- It wasn't Tseng's decision, but Rufus'.

- Is that true, Flay-san?

- Yes. Tseng-san himself told us at his office.

- I see.

- Rod-san, may I ask you something?

- Of course.

- Could we drop the formalities? It's strange to talk to a person who's at the same age as me in this way.

- I consider it a great honor.

_What the hell? Rod is embarrassed? It's a golden opportunity_ – I thought.

- I don't want to bother. I came to hand over Flay's belongings.

- Thank you.

Rod bowed hastily:

- See you tomorrow – we said goodbye, too, and he left.

Flay's POV

After a small amount of time I finished with the kitchen as well. Only the bathroom left. I put the remaining pile of clothes into the washer, too, and started to clean up the bathroom. According to the noises Reno started to watch TV. The fact that he wanted to help me was a big surprise. _He can be nice, too?_ - I thought – _I have to note this down._

I looked at my watch: T_he dinner is ready in 30 minutes._ The washer finished quickly. I hanged the remaining washings out to dry as well, then started to lay the table.

We ate the dinner in silence. _Reno was silent? Another strange thing. Is he only a fast talker at the office or is he hiding something?_ – I thought. After eating I washed up, then took the dry clothes inside. Luckily this day was a warm one.

After I finished with everything I went to the terrace. I put my lower arm on the bar and looked at the city below me. The Sun went down on the horizon for quite a long ago. Some stars came up on the dusk sky, but their weak sparkle was pushed away by the lights of the city below them.

Suddenly a jacket landed on my back. I looked at my right:

- _Senpai_?

- I don't want you to catch a cold, yo.

I shot my gaze to the ground:

- Thank you.

He waved then pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of his pocket:

- Does it bother you?

- No.

He lit the cigarette and rested his lower arms on the bar, too. We stood there in deep silence for a while. I was the one who spoke first:

- I haven't known that Elena and Gun were sisters.

Reno took in a sharp breath then released a cloud of smoke to the air:

- Elena didn't tell you? No wonder, yo. They haven't been that buddy-buddy before like they are now.

- Why?

- Elena envied her sister, because she was better than her in everything. That's why she hated her sister, and us Turks as well.

- I haven't known about this.

- But after Elena's promotion Gun was the first who congratulated her. That's was when the ice was broken and they've become like real siblings.

- I see – I looked up at the starlit sky – After seeing this big teeming I miss my house more and more.

- Where have you lived?

- In a valley near to Junon.

- That's a cool place.

- Yes. It's silent, the air is fresh, and you can see only the lights of Junon and the Fort Condor in the distance. Here people can only get blind – hearing this my tutor started to laugh.

- You should have seen what was there almost three years ago. You couldn't say the difference between night and day – he put the cigarette out, then threw it away – And since when have you lived there?

- Since seven years.

- I see. Now, come. Let's go inside, yo. It starts to be cold.

I nodded. I took the remaining clothes off of the airer, then closed it, and entered the apartment with my tutor.

**End of Chapter6**


	8. Chapter7: Fire and Water Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own any of FF VII characters, only Flay-chan.

Setting: ½ year after Advent Children

Summary: Reno gets a new trainee with mysterious powers who sometimes really tries his self-control and patience. Before Crisis Turks are also included. Mainly OC's POV.

Pairings: Reno/OC, one-sided Rod/OC and Rude/Tifa, later Rod/Gun, Rude/Martial Arts, hints for Tseng/Elena

Warnings: Hm, well, a small for... adult themes.

Author notes: Sorry for being a bit late with the updating.

**Mellow and Cold Hues of Red**

_Chapter7: Fire and Water Part I_

_  
_My tutor leaned against the front door:

- Oi, Flay-chan. I don't know how long it takes 'til your apartment is finished, but you can unpack your things, yo.

I looked at him with a surprised face. He pushed himself away from the wall, then poked my nose:

- Nah, what's wrong? You looked at me like I was speaking to you in the language of the Ancients. I'm going to blow some of my stuffs out of one of my wardrobe's drawers. You can pack your things in it.

I nodded:

- Thank you.

He hurried in his bedroom and judging by the noises he started to ruin the peace of a wardrobe what could only taste the sweetness of tidiness. I shrugged then went back to my work. Only the ironing of the clothes was left. _Okay, but where is the iron?_ I went after my tutor:

- _Senpai_, where do you keep your iron? I haven't seen it during tidying up.

He turned to face me slowly:

- My... what?

- I-r-o-n. Does the word tell you something?

- Oh, that. You couldn't find it, because I don't have any irons.

- Oh, I see.

- But I'm sure the girls have.

- Would you ask them? Meanwhile I could do the packing before you would lend a bigger damage.

He poked his tongue out:

- Okay. I'll be right back – he ran out of the apartment.

I took my bag into the bedroom, then packed it's content on the ground. I put my clothes in one small heap behind me, my washing stuffs in an another one, then started with finishing the emptying of the drawer.

Poorly my instructor turned the radio off long ago, not to mention, that he wasn't around, so I couldn't even ask for his allowance to let me listen to it. Instead of it I started humming my favorite song.

I collected the clothes which were thrown to the ground by Reno, doubled them up and put them on his bed. Luckily my clothes and other things had room on one shelf, so I could order my instructor's things back on the upper shelf. I was about to take my washing stuffs to the bathroom, but I suddenly stopped: Reno was standing by the door.

He smiled at me then pushed himself away from the door-frame:

- You can continue – I looked at him questioningly:

- Pardon?

- The humming, yo – hearing this I blushed.

- Since when were you standing there?

- Hm, for 5 minutes? You have a beautiful voice.

I shrugged embarrassedly:

- Thank you.

- I brought everything you would need. When I asked Elena if she had an iron, she gave it to me, then almost knocked me in the head with the ironing board, yo – I had to laugh at that.

- What's so funny?

- Oh, nothing. Only imagined what you told me.

- Okay. I've left them in the living room.

- Thank you.

I put my washing stuffs in a small heap in the bathroom's drawer, then ironed the clothes. As the bedtime approached, a lump started to form in my throat from the thought: _how has Reno imagined the sleeping?_

- Flay-chan – hearing his voice I stiffened.

- Y-yes?

- Aren't you sleepy?

- Only a tiny bit.

- You can go to sleep if you want. I'm bringing your bed linen in a second.

Uh-oh, the time I awaited the least had come:

- Uhm, _senpai_ – he looked back from the door.

- Yes?

- Where can I sleep?

He gave me a grin:

- In my bed, yo. It's big enough for two of us – I was afraid from this kind of answer the most.

- I think I'll sleep on the floor.

- I was just joking, yo. You can sleep in my bed. I'll use the couch – this surprised me.

- But this is your apartment. Please, let me sleep on the couch.

- Request denied: it may seem comfortable, but in the morning you would feel yourself grown stiff, yo. Besides you've said that's my apartment, so I have the right to tell who sleeps where – he got me.

- Please?

He sighed a big:

- Okay. But don't tell me tomorrow that I haven't warned you.

- Okay – _victory!_

- I'm bringing your bed linen in a second.

- Thank you.

My instructor disappeared in his room, then came back with the said things.

- Don't worry: they're clean.

I raised a brow.

- Really, yo!

- Okay, okay – I took the bed linen away from him then prepared my place on the couch. I ran into the bedroom for my nightgown and some small things, then headed towards the bathroom.

I looked back from the door at my innocently smiling instructor:

- No peeking.

He waved:

- It didn't even cross my mind, yo.

- I _really_ hope – I packed my stuff on the bathroom's drawer, then locked the door behind me.

Reno's POV

Many men complain about that their girlfriends or wives spend hours in the bathroom. If it was meant in symbolic or real way, I can't tell. The important thing was that I had luck: my new roommate succeeded to finish her bath less than an hour. If she wouldn't be Wutainese, I was sure it wouldn't take more than a half of an hour.

I was sitting in one of the armchairs of the living room waiting for her. Once the door opened, I tried to behave as natural as I could. But when I saw Flay in her nightie, all of my self-control flew away. Her black satin nightie reached the half of her thighs, allowing to see every little curve of her body. Her taken down hair cranked the tension up, too.

When she noticed that I was staring at her, she shot her gaze to the ground:

- _Gomen_, I didn't figure on having a roommate.

- I-it's alright, yo – _damn, I'm stuttering again_ – I can lend you a T-shirt, if you'd like.

She raised her gaze at me, then shot it to the ground again:

- C-could you?

I got up from the armchair and headed towards the corridor. She raised her crimson eyes at me. Strange, I'd seen this kind of eyes only by Vincent Valentine before. But I knew that he earned them through a horrible human experiment. But something told me that Flay's eye-color was natural.

She backed away at the same time with my steps. _She must be think that I'm heading towards her._ I grinned at her:

- What's wrong, yo? I'm going to the bedroom.

She turned her gaze away:

- It's nothing, just...

- Stay here. I'll be right back with the T-shirt.

- Thank you.

As I crossed the door-step of my bedroom, I cursed the moment I opened my big freakin' mouth. _But I can't change it._ I rummaged in my wardrobe until I found a large black T-shirt, then went back to her.

- Here.

- Thank you – as she got it, she took it on. We was standing there for minutes without saying a word, until I broke the painful silence:

- Well, I'm going to take a bath, yo. You can go to bed. We're going to have a hard day tomorrow – I poked the tip of her nose – And don't forget about the party, either.

- I won't.

- Okie dokie – I scratched the back of my head nervously – Well, then...

She shot her gaze to the ground:

- G-goodnight.

- Yep, goodnight, yo.

As we wanted to get out of the way of each other almost ended up colliding. After entering the bathroom I took a deep sniff from the scent. _Cherry-blossom... I love it. _Then it clicked: _And I use shampoo with cherry scent. That's strange, yo._

I shrugged, then took my uniform off and stepped into the shower cubicle.

Flay's POV

As Reno entered the bathroom, I hopped on the couch with a bright red face. _I should have taken my pajamas with me_ – that was my first sensible thought – _But... whatever._ I brought my book out of the bedroom, then climbed under my blanket.

It was a horror novel which I bought at Junon last week, but I didn't have time to start reading. I know it's strange that a girl in my age chooses this genre, but it can't be helped. I always hated the bittersweet love stories which were read by the girls in my age with a thick pile of handkerchiefs on their night-table. Those stories were so stupid and predictable. Their stories were almost all the same, only the heroes and places names were different.

I took my newest prey in my hands and started to read – correctly: I wanted to read. My thoughts were wandering elsewhere. Namely by the person who was in the bathroom. I was pleasantly surprised at his behavior. I expected him to mock me all the time like he did at the office hours. But... it wasn't like that. _Maybe he had right, and my opinion about him will change?_ - I thought.

Then a very important question popped up in my mind: _And what if Reno has a girlfriend? How could he explain to her my presence?_ Before I could think about it how to word the question which wouldn't be misunderstood by him, the bathroom's door opened. Well, if my nightie was too light, then I was curious what was my instructor thinking about his: he entered the living room only wearing a pair of black boxers and put a towel on his shoulders:

- Oh, you're still awaken? I thought you were already sleeping, yo.

I covered my face with the book. First: I didn't want him to see the blush spread across my cheeks. Second: I didn't want the image of his pale slim body burn into my mind. I heard a small chuckling:

- What's wrong? - I heard him moving around, then a small thud on the armchair opposite the couch.

- I didn't expected this kind of nightie of you.

- If you awaited a pink thong, you can forget me, yo – I had to laugh at that. I put the book down slowly:

- I expected a sky-blue pajama with chocobo patterns.

He poked his tongue out:

- Aw, somebody is in funny mood.

- You started it. I just continued.

- That's true. By the way: I hasn't expected this kind of nightie of you, either, yo. Not like I don't like it – he winked at me. As soon as I became pale, as soon I turned back to bright red. I hid behind my book again.

- Nah, what's wrong? Embarrassed? Cute – he thudded next to me – What are you reading?

I showed him the book's cover as an answer.

- Ah, _The Nightwing_. Is it good?

- I don't know yet.

- Aw, am I bothering you?

- Not at all. Why would you?

He shrugged. He combed some strands back from his face with his fingers. At hat moment I sensed his scent. His cherry-scented shampoo formed a nice contrast with his exotic spice-scented bath-cream. I looked next to me: Reno's face was only an inch apart from mine. His gaze followed the lines of the book:

- It seems interesting. When you finish reading it, would you lend it to me? - this surprised me.

- You read?

- Yep, and I can write, too.

- Ha-ha, freaking funny. I was only surprised that you would like to read.

- The cause I read less is that I haven't found any books what would grab my interest yet. The ones I got made me only fall asleep.

- I can imagine.

- But really: can I borrow it? - then it clicked that I hadn't asked him on the girlfriend-topic.

- I don't mind, if you answer my question.

- I'm listening, yo.

I knew he would misunderstand it – which male wouldn't –, but I needed to know:

- Do you have a girlfriend? - hearing the question he started to grin:

- Why are you asking? - he leaned forward.

I gave a big sigh. _I knew he would misunderstand it._

- Well, from that simple cause that until my apartment isn't finished, we have to be roommates. And when you would take her up here, I'm sure she would misunderstand my presence.

He but his lower arm on the back-rest of the couch, and rested his chin on it, the grin never disappearing from his face:

- Are you sure that you only wanted to know because of that?

- Absolutely.

He sighed a big.

- Well?

- No, I don't have, yo. And what about you?

- I don't have a boyfriend.

- That's surprising.

I raised my gaze at him:

- Pardon?

- I just said that I was surprised that you didn't have a boyfriend, yo.

I shot my eyes to the ground:

- Why?

- Stupid question: because you're hot, yo. I'm sure that many guys like you.

Hearing his words I blushed:

- I don't think so.

He started to chuckle:

- You should have more self-confidence.

- I really have a lack of self-confidence on this topic.

- Aw, what a pity. But I'm sure you have a bigger one on another topics, yo. By the way: I can't wait for the tomorrow's training.

- Same here. I'm curious about your abilities. And I really hope that you will present me some extras, too, not that fooling around you did at the President's office.

- I'm afraid that tomorrow I don't have to hold myself back that much, yo.

- Me, too.

- By the way: I think, I'm going to sleep. We're going to have a though day tomorrow.

- I'm going to sleep, too, after I finished this chapter.

- Okay – he got off the couch with a big stretch. He looked down at me:

- If you're having nightmares – he winked at me – you can come over, yo.

I poked my tongue out at him:

- Just dream.

He started to chuckle:

- But really: if the couch isn't comfy, you can come over.

- Thank you, but I think it's fancy here, too.

He shrugged:

- As you wish – he headed towards the front door. He locked it, then turned towards the corridor. He looked back at me:

- If something is wrong, you can tell me.

I nodded:

- Okay.

He gave me a smile:

- Goodnight.

- Goodnight.

Reno waved then disappeared, and I continued reading – correctly: _started_ to read. The first chapter was interesting. As I finished, closed the book, then put it on the small table. I but my watch on, then set the alarm and went to sleep.

Reno's POV

I was sitting on the couch with my arms on it's back-rest. Suddenly two woman arms landed on my shoulders. After some nice massaging movements the arms got around my neck and Flay rested her head on my left shoulder:

- What's wrong, _senpai_? You seem tired – my answer was a giant sigh.

She leaned closer. Her right hand was playing with the collar of my shirt, meanwhile her left hand caressed my chest:

- We know something what would help you to rest.

- "We"?

- Yes – suddenly an another Flay appeared in front of me. I jumped from the suddenness: _Two Flays? That must be a dream, yo._

The newcomer started to fumble with my shirt's buttons, meanwhile the other one pulled my shirt off below my shoulders. She caressed me with her lips from my neck to my shoulders, then went back to the starting-point and started to nip my skin. The newcomer finished with the buttons and started to caress my sides below the shirt. I shivered.

- Bad girls – I caressed with my right palm Flay's face who was playing with my neck. As she lifted her crimson lust-filled eyes at me I couldn't hold myself back anymore: I gently grabbed her by the hair and pulled her closer. But before I could kiss her, her face transformed into Tseng's, the two hands which were caressing my chest were filled with my reports. I didn't give a crap about he was my boss, the sudden shock – and the sight of the reports – made me scream.

- My reaction was the same when I looked at these scratches, Reno.

The another Flay transformed into Rude, who put a thick pile of papers below my nose:

- Tseng-san wants you to rewrite your reports, _aibou_.

My living room suddenly transformed into our office. Tseng and Rude left the piles of papers on the desk. The door suddenly opened: Elena came in with a one meter high paper-tower in her hands:

- Please, fill in these, too.

As Elena disappeared, a tons of paper started to pour into the office completely overhelming the entire place. The papers almost reached the ceiling, strangling me. I screamed.

My eyelids shot open at that moment. I sat up in the bed panting heavily. _Just a dream. Just another stupid dream_ – I repeated to myself like a mantra. But when I thought about the dream again... _Just what the hell, yo? I just got a new trainee and I was about to have strange dreams about her?_ - I thought. It could be the miniskirt's, her nightie's or her cherry-blossom scent's fault. I didn't know. Phew, at least the mentioning of the word _report_ ceased the _lower poking_. _This words is better than any ice-cold showers for me, yo._

A soft whimpering got me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my EMR and gun below of my pillow. As quiet as I could I climbed off of the bed and sneaked towards the door. I opened the door only into a slit and looked out. _The corridor's clear._ After reaching the living room's edge I dropped myself to the ground and did a somersault towards the back of the nearest armchair. My gun and EMR were still in my hands. I looked around: none could be seen. I looked at the couch: the whimpering I heard at the bedroom came from Flay. She kicked the blanket off of herself halfway, squirmed, throwing herself from side to side. _She's having nightmares_ – I thought.

I put the gun and EMR on the table, then went down on my knees next to the couch. Her whimpering got louder with every squirm.

- N-no... _Otou-sama_... _Okaa-sama_... Sai-kun... No... No! - tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She started to sob silently.

_Shall I wake her up? Or not?_ I leaned closer very carefully. I wasn't sure about how she would react when she was touched in her sleep. _If she'd react like me, then it's better to be very careful _– I thought. I put her blanket back on her. She didn't catch my hand. I gently stroked some strands away from her face. _What the hell am I doing? Better question: why do I behave like a softy when she's around me? Uh-oh, if I want to have a training with you tomorrow, I should go back to sleep._ And somehow I felt that it wouldn't be an easy go.

**End of Chapter7**

AN: I know, it was a bit shorter than last time. Sorry for the slow start. The events are going to be faster from the next chapter.


	9. Chapter8: Fire and Water Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own any of FF VII characters, only Flay-chan.

Setting: ½ year after Advent Children

Summary: Reno gets a new trainee with mysterious powers who sometimes really tries his self-control and patience. Before Crisis Turks are also included. Mainly OC's POV.

Pairings: Reno/OC, one-sided Rod/OC and Rude/Tifa, later Rod/Gun, Rude/Martial Arts, hints for Tseng/Elena

Warnings: Not really. XD

Author notes: Sorry for the late update. In the last weeks everything plotted against me. XD Anyway: I hope you'll like this chapter.

**Mellow and Cold Hues of Red**

_Chapter8: Fire and Water Part II_

_  
_Flay's POV

_God, I wish someone would invent an alarm clock what wakes us up with a pleasant melody from Dreamland!_ - this was my first thought when I heard the annoyingly monotone peep of my watch. I turned it off quickly, then rubbed my eyes. Reno told me yesterday that I would grow stiff if I would sleep on the couch considering that I wasn't. I stretched. Then the realization hit me in the back of my head: _Why can't my legs reach the edge of the couch? And why am I feeling cherry-scent?_ I sat up at that holy moment and looked around: I was in Reno's room, in his bed. But I couldn't see him anywhere. _How have I got in there?_ I jumped out of the bed, then summoned my short-swords and stormed out of the room. _If he touched me in my sleep, I swear I'll kill him._

I found him in the living room: he was sleeping on the couch, covering himself with the blanket to the top of his head. He murmured something in his sleep, then continued to puff peacefully. I chuckled at the sight quietly, then dismissed my weapons. _You sure are a persistent one, senpai._ I walked towards the couch:

- _Senpai_, wake up – no reaction – _Senpai_, good morning!

Still nothing. As I reached out for him to shake him awaken, he suddenly dropped the blanket, grabbed my hand and put his weapon under my jaw. He cracked only his right eye open:

- Flay-chan? Is something wrong? - he let my hand go, and dropped his weapon on the pillow.

- Nothing is wrong, but it's morning.

He yawned:

- What time is it?

- Half past six.

- H-half past six?! - he groaned, then pulled the blanket back, and turned his back to me – Wake me up at half past seven.

- We have to be in at 8 o'clock. You won't be ready in 30 minutes.

I saw him shrug under the blanket:

- Tseng knows that I'm always late.

I put my hands on my hips:

- Well, from now on you'll be as regular as a clockwork – I yanked the blanket off of him. He started to whimper:

- Not fair, yo! It's freaking early! Flay-chan, have a heart!

I knew myself as a very patient person – before I met my _dear_ instructor, who could discompose me in a second.

- I have a heart. If I haven't had one, I would have smacked you out of the couch already. Now come on – he cocked his head out of the blanket and poked his tongue out as an answer.

A nerve got torn – which was followed by hundreds of it. I grabbed one of his legs, and yanked him off of the bed with one movement:

- Move! We don't have time for goofing around.

He got on his feet offended:

- Okay, okay, you've won, _Princess_.

- Don't be insolent. Get ready. I'm going to prepare the breakfast and the lunch.

- Alrighty, yo – he stretched, then went to the bathroom. I headed towards the bedroom.

It was a big luck, that I'd put in my bag two lunch-boxes. I searched for them, then went to the kitchen to prepare the food. Meanwhile the eggs were frying, I washed and chopped up the vegetables and prepared the sauce for the lunch, then put it on the cooker. I laid the table, then started to spice the sauce. Suddenly Reno stepped in the kitchen wearing only a towel loosely around his slender waist. In my fright I put _a bit_ more curry into the sauce than I should had had to. _Whatever. Hopefully we won't spout fire out because of it_ – I thought.

- _S-s-senpai?_ - _darn it! I stuttered!_

He sat down and sniffed into the air:

- Hm, good scent. What flavor are you cooking?

I turned my gaze away:

- Our lunch: chicken noodle in curry sauce.

- Sounds yummy, yo.

I tried to divert my attention: continued to stir the sauce until it boiled, then took it off of the cooker along with the ready eggs, then put the noodles and the meat up in another bowls. I let the sauce get cold, while I served the vegetables and the eggs.

- Is something wrong, yo? - Reno suddenly spoke up.

- Pardon?

- Your face is all red. Is something wrong? - I didn't notice it. But when I looked at him, I felt my head burst into flames. _Does he have a sense of shame?_

- Nothing is wrong, but... say: could you put something on you just by a pure chance? - hearing my words a huge grin spread across his face.

- Aw, so that's your problem. I could come out of the shower stark naked. But in view of I have a long-time guest, I thought this would do.

- Bag your face! And put something on already! - hearing this he burst into laughing.

- Aw, you don't like me?

- I'd like you more fully buttoned up.

- Ah, so you _do_ like me.

I poked my tongue out at him:

- You would just like it.

He got up snickering and headed towards me. I started to back away. Seeing my reactions he smirked. I glared at him, but didn't stop: I wanted to be as far apart from him as the kitchen allowed it. After some seconds my back hit the cupboard. He caught up quickly. His body was only some centimeters apart from mine. He put his left hand on the cupboard next to my head. He lowered himself a bit to be eye-to-eye with me. I turned my gaze away.

- Can I take the salt cellar out? - I raised my gaze at him:

- Pardon?

- I'd like to take the salt cellar out, but you're in the way.

I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away from me:

- It'd be a bit hard for me to stand away, since you're pressing me into the cupboard – I tried to push him away with more force, but he didn't move an inch. Just grinned at me like the Cheshire cat and leaned closer. Our noses almost touched. I lost the staring-contest again: as I noticed that my hands were still on his chest, I yanked them off of him and shot my gaze to the ground.

- Hm, so I'm pressing you into the cupboard – I shivered at his voice. _I bet a neon lamp is nothing compared to my head's color now_ – I thought.

- Stop this.

- What? - he purred.

Suddenly a fizzling noise got me back to my senses:

- Ah, the noodles! Let me go! - I slipped beside him and took the noodles and the chicken off of the cooker. A saw him taking the salt cellar out of the cupboard's drawer, then hopping back to his seat.

I filtered the noodles, then mixed the meat with the sauce and let them get cold, while I was preparing the coffee and making the beds. By remembering the yesterday's sight I decided to make his bed, too. I doubted that he would make his properly. I prepared the uniform which I got from Elena and Gun yesterday and put on the couch, then headed back to the kitchen. We set about having breakfast, my instructor – ignoring my request – was still wearing only a towel. As we finished, we put the dishes into the sink and made order, then started to prepare. Reno headed towards the bedroom and me towards the bathroom. I took a shower, then got dressed and tidied myself up.

As I exited the bathroom I found my instructor sitting on the couch ready to leave. I rushed into the kitchen to pack our lunch, then returned to the living room with the two bags:

- _Senpai_, shall we go? - I checked my pockets: _ID, keycard and key on their place._

He shrugged and got up:

- Anytime, milady – as he stood next to me he pointed at my hands – What are those mint-green thingies, yo?

- Our lunch is in them.

- Ah, gotcha – he stretched – God, this is like you were my wife, yo – hearing this I became embarrassed.

I looked at my watch: _7.45. We're in time_ – I thought. Suddenly a hand landed on my right shoulder:

- Let's go, little one.

I slapped on his hand:

- _Oi_, contain yourself.

He shrugged:

- Alrighty.

I handed one of the bags over to him, then exited the apartment. He followed my slightly and locked the door. We did cover to the elevator then to our office in deep silence.

Rude's POV

I arrived to our office at half past seven, preparing the daily work. I sighed. _An another boring day – except when Reno will cheer it up with his childish pranks and goofing around._

To my surprise the door opened at 7.50: Reno and Flay entered the office. _What the hell?! That must be written to somewhere: Reno wasn't late from work._ I saw small mint-green packs in their hands. My partner yawned a big, then waved at me:

- _Yo, aibou._

Flay bowed:

- Good morning.

I nodded:

- Good morning to you, too – I pointed at the packs – Those bags?

Reno grinned at me:

- Our lunch. My dear wife made it.

Flay frowned:

- You would just like it, bigmouth.

- Of course, yo.

- Whatever – Flay sat to her desk, turned her computer on and waited. Reno dropped his jacket on the back of his seat, then turned his comp on and sat down, packing his legs up the desk.

At eight o'clock we heard a knock on the door: Elena came with a thick pile of papers in her hands:

- Good morning, everyone – we returned the greeting.

She put the pile of papers on Flay's desk, and hopped on the edge of it:

- Tseng-san would like to ask you to fill these in, please – then turned to Reno – Oh, and he would like to ask you to take Flay for a medical examination.

My partner waved:

- Alrighty, yo – then got up and came to my desk – What's the matter, yo?

Meanwhile the girls started to talk.

- I would like to ask the same question from you. I hope you haven't done anything stupid.

He opened his arms with an innocent smirk on his face:

- Aw, what are you thinking? I was a really good boy. If you don't believe it, ask Flay-chan herself.

I raised a brow:

- How? - he answered my question an _I-have-a-plan_ grin:

- Don't worry, there's a way for that, and it isn't indiscreet at all.

- What are you hinting at?

He looked at me with big puppy eyes:

- _Aibou_, could you help me? - I nodded. _It's funny: Reno knows it more than anyone else that I never deny any of his requests, but still every time he needed my help he shot me with a look from what even a heartless monster would melt._

He looked at the girls: they were still busy with chatting.

- _Oi, aibou_. When I go out, ears on the chicks, okay?

I nodded:

- Roger – hearing my answer a grin spread across his cheeks, and patted me in the back:

- Thanks, man. I owe you one, yo – he walked back to his desk and put his jacket on – Nah, I'm out for a whiff.

Elena raised a brow:

- So early? You've come only a few minutes ago.

He shrugged.

- I know, yo. I haven't had time for it today yet – he headed towards the door – Elena, I know you're staring at my ass – hearing this Elena shot him with a deadly glare. Her small knuckles formed balls:

- H-h-how dare you say such a thing? And why should I stare at that bony nothing?!

My partner started to chuckle:

- Whoops, someone gave the game away – she blushed to the roots of her hair hearing this:

- Y-y-you!!

He turned and opened his arms:

- What can I do? I'm so marvelous – he shot her with a mocking grin – I bet you've nasty fantasies about me in your free time, yo. But I can help you with them: if you want me to, I could strip for you.

He turned his back to the girls, then slipped his jacket below his shoulders and shook his ass. Elena angrily grabbed a folder and threw it towards him. Reno hid behind the door dodging the attack. He cocked his head in one more time and poked his tongue out at her. She groaned, and before she could grab anything to throw him in the head with, he disappeared.

I heard a small chuckle: it came from Flay. Seeing her friend's reaction Elena blinked a couple of times, then started to chuckle as well:

- He's terrible, isn't he?

Flay waved:

- Needless to say.

I started to work, while I was listening to the girls talk:

- He's teasing me all the time – Elena spoke up after a small amount of time.

- Perhaps he likes you.

She shook her head:

- I don't think so. I'm not his type.

Flay raised a brow:

- So?

- He may be lazy and indolent, but he loves the challenges – we were on the same opinion on this.

Elena sat back on the edge of Flay's desk and leaned a bit closer:

- So what happened yesterday?

Flay snapped her head up:

- Eh?

- With Reno. I was wondering why he hasn't any scars.

She shot her gaze to the ground:

- To be honest I was surprised, too. He behaved normally.

Elena raised a brow:

- Reno? _Normally?_ Are you sure that we're talking about the same person?

Flay shrugged:

- If you don't know anyone else with the same name.

- I hope he didn't hurt you, did he? Did he do anything stupid?

- No, at all.

- Good to hear that. But hey: do you like someone? - hearing the question Flay fell backwards with her chair, and sat up with a bright red face:

- P-p-p-p-pardon? W-what did you ask?

Elena just smiled:

- Nah, there's no need to panic. I just asked if you liked someone.

- Could we put this topic on ice?

- Can't you tell it to your best friend? - she pouted.

Flay sighed:

- I don't know. I hardly know anyone here besides you.

The smile returned to Elena's face:

- It's not a problem. The time will come. Besides the party is tonight. It's a cool opportunity for getting acquainted with the others – she gave a huge sigh – Poorly my crush won't be there.

A broad smile spread across Flay's face:

- Oh, really?

Elena covered her mouth with her hands:

- Damn.

- Oh, now it comes to my mind: you've _forgotten_ to inform your best friend about that you're in love with our boss – hearing this her face turned to bright red. I could hardly hold back a chuckle.

- You're right. _Gomen ne._

- It's alright.

She wrung her hands:

- And... say... what do you think of him?

- He's very likable – hearing the answer she swing from right to left holding her face:

- Isn't he? - she suddenly switched the topic – But really: do you like someone so far?

Flay shook her head:

- I don't know.

- And what's the matter with Reno? – hearing my partner's name she raised her head:

- Eh?

- How do you get with him?

- I can say only one thing: I _stand_ him.

Reno suddenly rushed into the office scaring poor Elena so much that she fell off of the desk. Looking at her he burst into laughing:

- Elena-chan, you're hiding something. You're really scaredy nowadays – he blinked at me. I answered with a nod. He helped her to her feet, then walked to my desk:

- Well?

I raised a brow.

- What were they talking about?

- Only about some small things.

- Like what?

I gave him a smirk:

- So you _really_ were a good boy.

He opened his arms in a phlegmatic way:

- Of course, yo – he leaned closer – Have they said anything else? Did Flay-chan say that she liked me?

- She said that she stood you.

He grinned at me:

- Oh, really? I didn't await this kind of answer, but it's okay.

- What do you mean?

His grin became wider:

- Well, she really is a blushing girl, yo – this was enough to make me worry.

- _Oi_, what have you done?

He chuckled and leaned closer:

- In a word I'm freakin' cool-looking and she's easy to make embarrassed.

- I hope you really haven't done anything ridiculous.

- No, don't worry. In other way you would hear it – that's right.

- Did they talk about anything else?

I nodded.

- Elena asked Flay if she liked someone.

- And did she say something?

- That she wasn't sure. But she became really embarrassed at the question.

He put the _I-have-a-plan_ grin on again:

- Oh, really? Then everything will turn out tonight.

- What are you going to do?

- That will be my little secret until then – I nodded.

He gave me a huge sigh.

- Back to work. Tseng will kill me, if I don't finish my reports today.

A grin spread across my face:

- Probably. He isn't in a very cheerful mood.

- Oh, really? Then he'll be very talkative today – _he wants to bother him. Again. This can't teach him a lesson ever_ – I thought.

He walked back to his desk and started to work on his remaining reports. Elena left after a while, and we continued/began our work in deep silence.

Reno's POV

I had to state again: the time is only crawling along if you're looking forward to something important. At that moment only 2 things caught my interest: the training and the party. Just freaking cool, yo: I could only type 3 lines in 30 minutes. _Tseng will wallow in happiness._ I leaned back in my chair from boredom and looked around: Rude was working on the newbies files, and Flay was filling the forms in. I looked at my watch: _8.45. I have to take Flay down to the laboratory._ I got up, put my jacket on and waved at her:

- Come. We have to go down to the laboratory, yo.

She glared at me from behind the papers, nodded at me, then got up:

- Okay.

I waved at Rude:

- _Aibou_, we're going. We'll be back soon – he nodded.

We left the office and headed towards the elevator.

- _Senpai_, can I have a question? - Flay spoke up after a small amount of time.

- Yes?

- What kind of examination will it be? - she seemed a bit nervous.

- Ah, just some routine check-up, I think – I couldn't describe it more properly. Many things changed since Hojo's death. Despite the old building the laboratory was in the basement now, there weren't any human experiences, nor this kind of things anymore. Phew, the pure mention of Hojo's name sent a chill up my spine. I know that every scientist is a faddist, but that man was a _real_ psycho, yo.

Flay nodded:

- Alright then.

- Why were you nervous? There aren't any gynaecologists down there.

Her face became bright red and punched me in the shoulders:

- You!

- Aw, so _that_ was your problem.

- No! Just don't annoy me with your stupidities!

We entered the elevator at the same time.

- As you wish, my dear _Princess._

- _Oi_, don't be insolent.

- Gotcha, mom.

She shot me with a deadly glare:

- If you don't stop this now, you don't have to collect strength for the training, 'cause I'll kill you now!

- Aw, someone covered herself up with sports paper last night.

- I think from now on you really should contain yourself.

The elevator suddenly stopped. A short, narrow corridor led to the laboratory. Knife and Nunchaku were on guard duty at the front door. I waved at them:

- Yo, is there a hitch?

Nunchaku chuckled at the question:

- No. And hopefully won't be there any.

Knife nodded at Flay:

- She must be the newbie then.

- Exactly, yo. Nunchaku, Knife, meet Flay Swanson.

My dear trainee shook hands with both of them, then raised her gaze at me waiting for a sign. I nodded at her:

- Go ahead. I'll wait for you here.

Knife cleared her throat:

- Sorry for interrupting, but Reno: Tseng-san told us to tell you to go to see him.

_Shit. What have I done again?_ - I mentally cursed. I played back the past hour seeking for a point when I did something wrong. After a long time of thinking I still couldn't find a single thing. If we don't count that freaking fact that I wasn't late from work today. I sighed a big:

- Okie dokie, I'm going – I blinked at Flay – Sorry, yo. I'll hurry up.

She nodded:

- It's alright. Go ahead – she entered the laboratory. I waved at Nunchaku and Knife and headed back to the elevator.

For keeping the habit I rushed into Tseng's office with the biggest thud I could make with the door:

- Yo, Boss! What's the matter, yo?

Tseng took fright, as always. This time I succeeded to make him cover the documents he was working at with coffee-spots. He quickly reached for handkerchiefs, and blotted the spots up with them. He looked at me with a frown:

- Reno, you know sometimes I _really_ wonder about why haven't I fired you yet.

I grinned at him:

- Let me guess: because you love me and without me this building would be eaten by pure boredom, yo.

- And you still dare to be insolent? - some blood-vessels started to show themselves on his temples. _Aw, someone's a tiny bit nervous._

- You know me. But it doesn't matter. Why am I here? What have I done again?

He threw the wet handkerchiefs into the dust-bin, cleared his throat and straightened his tie:

- It's a miracle, but it's not about you this time.

I raised a brow:

- Then?

- It's about Swanson-san. Since you're here, I suppose she's under the progress of the medical examination.

At that moment something popped into my mind what I wanted to ask from Tseng about the examinations for a while:

- By the way: I know that many things changed here since Hojo's death, but I'm curious about if we still use Mako-treatment, or not?

- That's exactly what I wanted to talk about with you.

I blinked at him questioningly:

- Oh. What's this about, yo?

- I would like to ask you to not to mention her a single word about it – _okay, this shit is getting hard for me to understand._

- Why not?

- I hope you haven't mentioned it to her yet.

- Nope, but why shouldn't I tell her about it?

- Because – he shot his gaze to the ground – she can't get a Mako-treatment.

- And why?

- Because she's a pyromage.

Okay. I started to get pissed:

- Would you mind stop this beating about the bush edge and burp finally up what the hell are you hinting at, yo?

He sighed:

- Alright. During the war a pyromage aimed for SOLDIER, but his body couldn't bear the Mako-treatment. His blood wanted to throw the mako out of him, like a parasite. This caused the cadet to lose his mind – alright. I could figure on anything but that.

- So, if Flay-chan would get Mako, then she'd go mad?

- Yes. That's why I ordered everyone at the laboratory not to mention her and not to give her any.

- Oh, I see. But how did you know?

- Since I'm from Wutai as well, I heard about her clan. That's why I sought for more information about her kind in the old files.

- I see. And do you know who was that person?

- Reno. I hope I can count on your discretion.

- Boss, take it easy already, yo!

He sighed again:

- Okay. I'm going to explain you very slowly to understand.

- All ears, yo.

- I would like to ask you to keep all of that in secret that I've told you now. Especially Flay is that person, who isn't allowed to get to know any of this.

I nodded:

- Okie dokie.

- Alright. You may go – that's strange. I thought he would mention the missing reports, yet he didn't. Well, yes. Being a workaholic and the stress makes everyone forgetful. Not like I would complain about that.

I went back to the laboratory. Flay was waiting for me in front of the door.

- Nah, how was to be in the hands of a gynaecologist, yo? - hearing my question she blushed to the roots of her hair:

- _Sen-pa-iiii!!_ - she clenched her fists – I swear I'm going to kill you one day!

- Wow, I can't wait, yo.

- Just don't regret that later.

We left Nunchaku and Knife staring after us questioningly.

Rude's POV

Only a half of an hour passed since Flay and Reno left the office. During that time they were away I could only finish one newbie's file. Till I thought and wrote all of his failures, then tried my best to collect some good points, too... It was a stressing work. I envied Reno. His situation was much more easier with Flay.

Suddenly the door slammed open:

- Morning, sunshine! We're back, yo! - Reno waved at me. _With that the deep silence is over._

I nodded at them:

- Tseng-san was looking for you.

- I know. I talked to him.

- And what was it about? Have you done something again?

His face became unreadable for a moment, then his idiot grin came back:

- Nope, yo. It was about only my missing reports and other small thingies. Nothing important.

I nodded in approval. I knew he was hiding something, but I didn't ask him about it. _If he wants to tell me, he will do it eventually._ They took seat by their desks and started to work. Flay continued with filling the remaining forms in, and Reno with writing his remaining reports. His hands moved only in half minutes and judging by the noises he typed only a few characters. The paperwork hadn't had been his strength ever.

I recalled the day when he had to write his first report. I still remember at that disgusted face: "I'm a Turk, not a freakin' novelist, yo!" If I think about it more: everything was boring before his arrival. The corridors were silent, Tseng-san and Verdot-san worked very calmly, there wasn't anyone who could annoy them... And then he arrived and turned the whole building upside down. Whenever he did something stupid, Verdot-san was howling like a Kalm Fang, not less than Tseng-san who cursed him as much as his superior, and chased him through the whole building.

A bit later I heard a desperate whimper from the direction of his desk:

- God, this is freaking boring, yo!

Flay raised a brow:

- I can't believe that you can't sit quietly on your seat.

- Flay-chaaaan!

- Now what?!

- Let's go to the Training Center!

She frowned:

- Right after you finished your reports and so did I with the forms – hearing the answer Reno started to whimper again:

- Not fair, yo!

- It is. Tseng-san made an exception yesterday only from the cause that was your first day with your newbie. I doubt that he would be so kind today, too – _uh-oh, Reno, you're going to have many troubles with this temperamental girl_ – I thought.

- Pleeeeeeeeeeease? With sugar on top? I beg you, Flay-samaaaaa! - _unbelievable. I haven't seen Reno beg for a small amusement before. Especially not to his trainee._

- Flay-sama,you're beautiful, yo.

- Leave me alone already!

- Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please! - with each word Flay's anger only increased:

- Shut up!

I sighed. _They won't stop. And if they continue like this, neither of us can work._

- Flay, please. He won't stop till you don't give in – hearing my request she sighed, too:

- Alright – hearing her answer a smirk spread across his face and put his jacket and weapon on:

- Cool! Let's go!

Flay ordered the piles of paper on her desk, then stood up:

- How much time does a training take?

- An ordinary training takes about an hour. But we can stay longer if you want.

- No. One hour is more than enough.

- Okie dokie.

I waited for them to leave the office. Then sent the following message – including Tseng-san and Rufus-san as well – to all of the Turks:

/Reno and Flay are in the Training Center. Let's meet there. Rude./

I put my jacket on, then headed towards the Training Center as well.

Flay's POV

Reno led me to the Floor 68. There were only two doors: a transparent one which worked with a keycard and an ordinary mahogany one. Suddenly I heard footsteps on the floor. I turned around: Rude headed towards us. My instructor grinned at him:

- Flay-chan, look. We're going to have audience.

Rude straightened his tie with a nervous face:

- I would like to check on the training.

- Oh, so you call it _that_ way, yo.

I put my hands on my hips:

- Let's go.

Rude nodded, inserted his keycard and let us go in first. Reno turned the lights on:

- Before we go in, I'm telling you that this one will be a Materia-free training. So if you have any in your weapon, then take them out.

I noticed the weapons on the walls at that moment. He stepped to the control panel. He inserted his keycard, then pushed a button which caused a drawer open next to him filled with Materias and empty places for them.

- Rude, come here – he did as he was told – I take all of the Materias out I have right now.

He did as he said: all the four Materias – a Sense, a Restore, an Ice and a Fire – and put them into the empty holes.

- Now you, Flay-chan.

I summoned my weapons, and showed them to the guys:

- Sorry for disappointing you, but I don't use any Materias – this surprised them. Especially Reno:

- What? I can't believe it.

I handed the weapons over to him. He examined the Materia-holes on them thoughtfully, then gave them back:

- Don't tell me that you haven't used Materias before.

- I used Materias, and I know how to handle them. But only a few times when I really needed them. I couldn't use them by beast-hunting. They only slowed me down.

- I hope you were just joking, yo.

- Nope.

- How did you survive?

- I could kill all of the monsters in the Junon area with fire or with pure power. So I didn't need elemental Materias. I could heal my wounds with fire, so I didn't need Restore Materia, either. Heal Materia was unnecessary as well, since I had antidotes with me all the time. So that's all.

- And what's with Enemy Skill or Sense Materia?

- Both of them were unnecessary. That's that. Could we finally start with the training?

My instructor blinked a few times, then nodded:

- Sure.

Reno unbuckled his weapon and put an another one out of the glass-case. He put the first one inside his jacket, and put the new one on his wrist. He turned to Rude:

- _Oi, aibou_. Could you help us? - he nodded as an answer:

- What terrain do you need?

- Terrain?

Reno nodded:

- Terrain. Where we can train, yo. We can use any of the planet's locations. But you're going to see it to yourself soon – he nodded towards the training area – Come.

I slightly followed him. As soon we entered the training area he handed a small headset over:

- Put this on. It's better to have one – I nodded and took it.

- Rude, everything is ready, yo. I choose the Nibel Reactor as terrain.

We waited in deep silence for some seconds. The round room suddenly switched into an unfamiliar area.

- Is this the inside of the Nibel Reactor?

- Exactly, yo.

I rotated my short-swords for a couple of times:

- Shall we start?

- Anytime you want, baby.

Elena's POV

It was around 9.45 when I got the following message: "Reno and Flay are in the Training Center. Let's meet there. Rude." I stood up and headed towards the elevator. Every Turk was there. I hoped that Tseng-san wouldn't be mad at us for abandoning our works for a while.

We were gladly surprised when we saw Tseng-san and Rufus-san in the back-room of the Training Center. All of us bowed. Rufus-san waved:

- Have a seat. The show is about to start – hearing our boss' words I felt myself more at a cinema or a theater than watching a training.

There was a free seat next to Tseng-san, which I wanted to confiscate at any cost:

- Can take the seat next to you, Sir? - he nodded:

- Of course.

- Thank you – I hopped beside him in a second – What kind of training program have they chosen?

- Rude said that they chose the training only with weapons, without Materias and monsters.

- Oh, I see – I started to chuckle.

- Is something wrong, Elena?

I waved:

- No, not at all. I've to say only one thing: this is going to be an interesting experience for both of them.

- I see. Elena, do you know about Swanson-san's skills?

- Of course. But I haven't seen her training for a long, so it's possible that she developed many new skills.

Suddenly everyone became silent, giving the sign that the duo entered the training area. Every eyes were glued at the projector. Reno spoke up:

- Rude, everything is ready, yo. I choose the Nibel Reactor as terrain – after some seconds the terrain changed to the said area. _This is a perfect place for hiding and jumping_ – I thought. Flay looked around:

- Is this the inside of the Nibel Reactor?

- Exactly, yo.

She rotated her weapons:

- Shall we start?

- Anytime you want, baby.

They circled for some seconds like the wildcats preparing for an attack. Reno started to chuckle and reached his left hand out:

- What are you waiting for, kitten? Come – obeying to his instructor Flay attacked him. Reno jumped out of each of her swings.

- Your movements are too predictable, kitty. Come on, show me something.

- As you wish – in between two swings she succeeded to kick him in the jaw. He fell on his back. But before she could strike down again he swung out of the hit's way and jumped to his feet:

- Nice one, yo. You almost succeeded to surprise me.

She shrugged:

- You talk too much, _senpai_. Don't just dodge. Fight.

- I don't mind, yo – they continued the fight. Metal hit metal with every move. _Reno holds himself back. So does Flay. Uh-oh, if they'll get rough, that place is going to be ruined_ – I thought. Reno noted between two hits:

- You fight as a real man, yo.

She struck with both of her swords at the same time. Reno blocked them with one steady move.

- Right. I wanted to say exactly the same thing to you – she pushed him away from herself.

- Aw, that hurt, yo – he jumped away from Flay's newest hit with a somersault – Let's shake things up a bit. What we're doing at the moment isn't enough for a butterfly-fart.

- Definitely – she rotated her weapons in the air for several times, then swinging with them she shot a huge flame towards him. Strangely enough this skill reminded me of Cloud Strife's _Blade Beam_. Reno was surprised for a second. But before the flame could reach him, he jumped on a pipe above him.

- Not bad – he nodded at her – Come.

- As you wish – she jumped up as well and continued the attack. After a small amount of time Reno broke the silence:

- I start to miss your miniskirt, yo. With that everything would be so much more interesting. For example I would know now what color your panties have today. The keyhole with the key in it didn't let me get a too good view, yo – his words were annoying her more and more. Her attacks became much more quicker and stronger. Reno just chuckled on her reactions:

- Rule number one: don't let your opponent provoke you. You can lose your balance very quickly.

_I knew it! He just wants to exhaust her!_ - I thought. _Sorry, Reno._ _But I'm afraid that you've messed with the wrong person._ My friend became more and more angry with each words that left her new instructor's mouth. Her eyes lit up in bright red. I knew more than anyone that those eyes weren't only for the show: they made her being able to sense the body's temperature, and none can escape from her sight – except if that person's temperature was as low as a corpse's.

Suddenly Shotgun spoke up behind me:

- Let's make a bet!

Martial Arts took 200 Gils out of his purse:

- I bet on Reno.

Twin Guns shook his head:

- A-a. He's going to have a hard time. The girl's too stuffy – he took 200 Gils out, too – I hold him in reverence, but I bet on Flay.

Rod entered with 400 Gils, Gun, Martial Arts, Katana, Shuriken, Tseng-san and Rufus-san abstained from betting.

- Elena? - Shotgun suddenly spoke up again – Who are you betting on?

This was a stupid question on my end. I took 500 Gils out of my pocket, then handed it over to her:

- I bet on that they'll knock each other out.

Everyone looked at me with surprised face.

- Now what? Can I get in, or not?

Shotgun nodded:

- Of course.

A big explosion drew our attention back the the screen: one of the upper ramps collapsed taking Reno with itself who landed with a small thud on the top of the plate pieces. She flew towards him. He collected his strength and jumped away:

- Whew, you really are in your element, yo.

- Shut up and fight! - she fell on him again throwing fireballs towards him. He dodged all of her attacks. _Uh-oh, someone's about to find out that he's found his true opponent _– I thought.

Suddenly Tseng-san leaned towards me:

- Frightening. I haven't seen this kind of fighting style before.

- Tseng-san, what do you think? Will she be alright?

- Just one sign left what I'm waiting for, for help to decide about her.

- What sign?

- The attacks timing and their executions are perfect. Her fighting skills are impressive. But.

- But what, Sir?

- It's not important – I left the topic there. If Tseng-san didn't want to tell us something, none could get it out of him. We continued to follow the events of the training area.

Reno was still busy with defending himself. He didn't attack. I knew that in this kind of situation the only thing with which you can make him fight back is the teasing. _Notice it, Flay! Notice it!_ Reno suddenly tripped, but succeeded to stay on both feet. She using the opportunity struck down. He succeeded to block the attack in the last moment. As metal hit metal, sparkles darted up. When Flay's swords glowed up, the sparkles crackled with more intensity. The EMR gave up in the end and broke into two pieces. He fell on his back. After some seconds he jumped to his feet, unbuckled his weapon then threw it on the ground with a loud knock. He took an another one out of his jacket and put it on:

- Phew, what a luck, that it was only a practising EMR – hearing this Flay burst into snickering – Now what?

- _Senpai, senpai,_ you're deadly wrong. When you were spacing out at the entrance I switched the weapons – hearing this his face darkened.

- What... did you say?! - he suddenly attacked her. She just continued snickering:

- Wow, if I've known that with that I could make you fight back, I'd tell that earlier – she wasn't impressed by the power and speed of the attacks – Oh, right, _senpai_. How was rule number one? Oh, I remember: don't let your opponent provoke you. You can lose your balance very quickly. It is what you told me, am I right?

The fight continued from pipe to pipe, from cable to cable, from bridge to bridge. Neither of them wanted to give up. Reno jumped up the highest bridge, which one's cantilevers got melted at that holy moment, and the whole structure fell into the depth. He clung to a cable just in time, and jumped to a pipe in the near. His visage searched for Flay who suddenly arrived shooting fireballs towards him. He dodged the attacks, turned his EMR on and fought back.

They completely traced the Nibel Reactor's ground-plan as the desperate fight's result. Ramp's, bridge's and cable's pieces were flying in the air anywhere they went. On one pipe Flay succeeded to knock him into the ground, and put her weapon under his jaw:

- I got you.

Everyone gasped in surprise. Rod and Twin Guns reached out with satisfied smirks on their faces:

- It seems that this is our lucky day.

- Here with the whistle and toot.

Rufus-san just chuckled:

- The fight isn't over yet – he pointed at the screen: Reno kicked Flay's legs out who lost her poise and fell to the lowest bridge. She rolled to her back gasping. Reno landed next to her and leaned over her:

- Did you say something? - Rod's and Twin Guns' faces were hilarious. Martial Arts rubbed his huge palms with a satisfied smirk. Rufus-san chuckled again.

Flay tensed her left arm and knocked Reno's legs out with a big groan, who landed on his back next to her. They laid on their backs for long minutes gasping for air.

I reached my hand out:

- Nah, who had right? - everyone sighed in defeat, and Shotgun handed me the 1300 Gils over.

Rude's POV

As I made sure of that fight was over, I aborted the program. I took a Restore and an All Materia out, put them in my gloves and went inside the training area. Reno and Flay were still lying on their backs, next to each other in the opposite ways, when I arrived. They were still gasping for air. Reno put his head next to Flay's neck. She chuckled and knocked him in the head with her shoulders:

- _Oi_, take your big head away from my neck. It's ticklish – Reno hearing this blew in her neck. She tensed up and started to laugh, then knocked him in the head with her shoulders again. I leaned over them:

- How many bones did you break?

She sighed:

- Hopefully we didn't break any.

- Better to be careful – I concentrated then casted _Curaga_ on them. Reno sighed:

- Thanks, man – he reached his right hand out. I grabbed it, then pulled him to his feet. I reached out to Flay as well, but she shook her head and jumped to her feet.

The door opened: Rufus-san, Tseng-san and the others came in. We bowed. Rufus-san clapped with satisfaction:

- Nice training. I really had a good time – he turned to Tseng-san – What do you think? Will she be okay?

- Much more than okay, Sir.

Rufus-san nodded and handed a PHS over to Flay:

- Congratulations, Swanson-san. From now on you're a full member of the Turks – she took it and bowed:

- Thank you, Sir.

Suddenly Reno spoke up:

- Wait a minute: she's just broken my favorite EMR! - hearing this Flay burst into laughing.

- _Senpai_, you really are careless, and you have a very bad memory.

My partner blinked at her questioningly:

- What?

- I blew you off! Think about it: I didn't have the time to switch the weapons.

Reno scratched the back of his head:

- Really. Aw, you got me, yo.

- Excuse me. I don't want to ruin these happy moments, but I would like to ask everyone to go back to work – hearing Tseng-san's voice the last remaining signs of smile disappeared from Reno's face:

- Party-pooper!

- Oh, and Reno: I'm looking forward to see your remaining reports.

Everyone bowed, then headed towards the exit. Reno sulked on the whole way back. If there was something from which he got allergic reactions, that was the paperwork.

Flay and me finished the paperwork's bigger part until noon. Reno finished with only one report. Despite the fact he worked here for years, he didn't stopped for asking help in wording his reports.

At noon we got up from our seats, Reno and Flay took the mint-green packages, and all of us headed towards the cafeteria. We looked around: Rod and the others were at our haunt. As they saw us, started to wave. Reno grabbed Flay by her arm and led her to our table, and I went to the bar. The choices weren't too broad that time, either. I didn't have the courage to take food to work since when Reno teased me to death, when I brought punch muffins as dessert.

I ordered steak, then headed towards our desk. I sat between Martial Arts and Reno. My partner didn't belie himself that time, either: he sat Flay next to him – I supposed that he wanted to tease that poor girl all the time. Well, as I looked at them in the previous day and today, I shouldn't worry neither of them. Reno was the Fire himself: restless, loud, cocky and very daring. In contrast with him Flay was like the Water: calm, silent and collected. They were very different yet so alike.

Reno opened the package impatiently, and opened the box inside the bag:

- Whoah, looks good.

Shuriken started to chuckle:

- What happened, Reno? Did you learn how to cook, or got married?

Rod took a deep sip from his juice:

- Funny. I asked him the same question yesterday.

Reno waved:

- _Oi_, guys. If you would suppose Flay-chan to be my wife, you would be tortured to death by her pretty small hands.

Shotgun spoke up:

- Ah, right, Flay: that was awesome what you've done in the Training Center – Flay hearing the compliment shot her gaze to the ground:

- Thank you.

Reno leaned back in his seat sulking:

- It's easy to say, Shotgun, since your balls weren't the ones which got almost fried, yo.

She just snickered:

- That's true. But I'm not the one who provokes her all the time.

He poked his tongue out, then started to eat.

- Mmm, this is really good – after some seconds his eyes popped out – Fuck! Did you make this so hella hot on purpose, yo?

Flay just snickered:

- Nope. Besides it's your fault, not mine.

- What the hell, yo? _My_ fault?

- Right. When you entered the kitchen only wearing a towel I got frightened that much that I put with a half spoon more curry in the sauce than I should – hearing this Rod and me chocked on our foods. He shot Reno with a deadly glare:

- _What_ have you done?

- _Oi_, I wasn't in my birthday suit, yo.

Shotgun sighed and drew a cross in front of her chest:

- Phew, Flay must have nerves of steel. I'd die from a heart-attack in a similar situation.

- Get off of me, yo!

Flay shrugged:

- I don't think that this food is that hot.

Reno shot her a grin:

- Really? If you have that big mouth, let's compete, yo. Who finishes with the food faster is the winner.

She nodded:

- It's fine with me.

Reno grinned, then got his chopsticks ready:

- Alrighty. Ready, steady, go – and started to spoon, like his new trainee.

It didn't last longer than ten minutes and they reached into the air at once:

- Finished! - after some seconds of silence they reached out for the juice-can with wide eyes. I had to state that I was wrong: _they're terrifyingly alike._

**E****nd of Chapter8**


	10. Chapter9: Party and Tricks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of FF VII characters, only Flay-chan.

Setting: ½ year after Advent Children

Summary: Reno gets a new trainee with mysterious powers who sometimes really tries his self-control and patience. Before Crisis Turks are also included. Mainly OC's POV.

Pairings: Reno/OC, one-sided Rod/OC and Rude/Tifa, later Rod/Gun, Rude/Martial Arts, hints for Tseng/Elena

Warnings: Violence and swearing.

Author notes: First of all sorry for the long update, everyone. That's why I'm still angry at my stupid brother for breaking mom's laptop. TT Nowadays everyone keeps on confiscating the computer and all I can do is to draw. (At least I came up with many ideas for a KH2 oneshot fic, too, which I will make in the future.) For this chapter: there will be a bit OOC this time. '

**Mellow and Cold Hues of Red**

_Chapter9: Party and Tricks_

_  
_Flay's POV

Strangely enough the remaining part of office hours passed very quickly. But which was more surprising that my beloved instructor finished with all of his reports – with a small help – 5 minutes before the end of the office hours. New record. Rude poorly couldn't come with us. He had training with the newbies. Reno and me packed our stuffs and left the office.

As we reached the apartment's door, suddenly Elena and Gun grabbed my arms:

- Hello!

- Hi! Come on, we're going shopping! - this knocked me out. I could find my voice only after some seconds of silent blinking:

- Pardon?

- Nah, don't be like that! Come, we're going to buy some nice clothes for tonight.

Reno just chuckled:

- But don't make her a scarecrow, yo.

Elena poked her tongue out:

- Very funny.

- Flay, come! - I nodded:

- Okay, Gun. I just would like to get changed. That's all.

- Hurry up. We'll be there in ten minutes – I nodded again. We said good-bye, then the girls headed towards their apartment, and we entered ours.  
Reno flipped his jacket on the hanger, kicked his shoes off and laid down the couch:

- God, what a day.

I took my shoes off and put them along with Reno's into their right place, then headed towards the kitchen. I emptied the lunch-boxes and put them into the sink, then shake the bags out and doubled them up on the table. I rushed into the bedroom and took a black blouse and dark-blue jeans out, and locked myself into the bathroom and get changed in a minute.  
_  
_Meanwhile Reno laid down on the couch with the newspaper on his head. I waved at him:

- _Senpai_, I'm going. Do you need something?

He pulled the newspaper down under his nose:

- Nope, I guess – I nodded:

- What would you like to eat for dinner? - he shrugged:

- Anything will do. You don't have to cook all the time, kitten.

- It's okay. I like to cook.

- Anyway: no flashy stuffs, yo.

- I'm going to hurry.

He started to chuckle:

- With Elena and Gun? It's impossible, yo.

I shrugged this time:

- I give it a try – I put my purse into my pocket, then headed towards the front door – See you later.

He waved, then pulled the newspaper up again. I exited the apartment. Elena and Gun waited for me at the elevator.

Reno had right: with them it _really_ was impossible to hurry. They pulled me in at least five clothes-shops, where I had to try at least ten clothes per shop, until they decided on a black minidress. _Right, minidress. Someone is going to tease me to death tonight. I feel it._ We hurried into a supermarket before going home for buying something for dinner. Poorly I didn't have enough time for cooking a proper dinner – since we arrived home at half past six –, I fried some meat with some garnish and the _supreme dinner a la Flay_ was ready. I took a quick shower, then laid the table and Reno and me started to eat.

- So – he spoke up suddenly – what have you bought? - hearing his question I became embarrassed:

- You're seeing it tonight.

He shot me with a grin:

- Aw, really? I hope it's something very short, yo – I blushed:

- _Oi_, leave me alone!

- So did I give a good tip?

- Shut up and eat!

He started to chuckle:

- Aw, someone is easy to be mocked, yo.

- With such an annoying guy like you I really wonder about how Rude hasn't become crazy yet.

He poked his tongue out at me. The other part of the dinner passed in silence. As I put the dishes into the sink, I heard a knock on the door:

- Hi, Reno. Is Flay here? - judging by her voice it could be only Shotgun.

- She's in the kitchen. Shall I call her?

I set my clothes straight, then rushed towards the living room:

- There's no need. I'm here.

Elena and Gun stood next to Reno and Shotgun. As I headed towards them, Shotgun put her arm on my shoulders:

- Come on, sis.

- To where?

- Where, where? Getting ready.

- But I haven't finished with the washing-up, either.

Reno chuckled then pushed me towards the girls:

- Go. Elena, make sure she'll be pretty.

She waved:

- Leave her to us – she and Gun grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the door.

As I put my minidress on at Gun's apartment, she and her sister attacked me with the hairbrush and make-ups immediately. After a half of an hour they pulled me towards a big mirror.

Elena kept on bustling around me:

- So? So? What do you think?

I looked at myself thoughtfully again, but only one sentence popped into my mind:

- I look like a whore.

Shotgun put her hands on her hips:

- Are you kidding? You're very pretty.

I sighed:

- Once: minidress doesn't suit me, second: I don't like make-up, but this is luckily a very solid one. Third: I don't like wearing my hair took-down wherever I go.

- Nah, don't be so. You really are pretty. Every guy is going to turn after you – Elena pouted.

I raised my hands defensively:

- Let's stop right there. I thought that we're going to go hit the party only with the boys.

Shotgun shrugged:

- And? Despite that we're going with them that doesn't meet that we have to be blind. We aren't going out with anyone of them, right?

I shook my head:

- But this is still embarrassing.

Elena encircled her arms around my neck:

- Nah, loosen up a bit. We're going to have a good time.

I nodded:

- By the way: why aren't you preparing as well? - the trio came to their senses in a second and got dressed.

We exited the headquarters exactly at 7.40PM. The boys were waiting for us – surprisingly enough Reno wasn't late, either. If a civil would look at them, couldn't tell that they were Turks. Rude wore a long-sleeved black shirt and black trousers – the sunglasses despite the time were still on. Shotgun seeing Rod's clothes started to grin:

- What the hell! Did we dress in the same way? - and really: both of them wore jacket and jeans; the only exception was that Rod wore a black T-shirt while Shotgun a dark-red top with straps. Rod started to chuckle:

- Really. What a surprise.

Twin Guns put his arm on Shotgun's shoulder:

- It's a pity, but I'm her partner for tonight, right?

- Uh-oh, someone is jealous.

- I'm not.

- When I think about it: everyone is going to look at me with strange eyes tonight, since I'm going with an old man who's dressed as a motorbiker.

Twin Guns tickled her with pretended sulking:

- Nah, I'm not old. - well, he really earned the motorbiker-title that night with his black leather jacket, pants, boots and his white T-shirt.

Suddenly Reno spoke up:

- Elena, Gun! You're girls?! - they put their hands on their hips sulking:

- Reno!! - he poked his tongue out at them as an answer.

- Still: you couldn't deny that you're sisters – he pointed at the girls clothes. And really: next to their alike looks they wore similar clothes: tight jeans, Gun's top was a sleeveless jumper with turtleneck, and Elena's a turquoise top with a strap around her neck.

- Aw, someone is really tarty tonight – Reno said by taking the measure of me. As every eyes were locked on me, I became really embarrassed. I tried to become as small as I could. Elena started to chuckle.

- I told you.

- We're going to be a cool duo for tonight, yo.

I raised a brow.

- Pardon me?

- We always go to parties in pairs. You'll see why – I nodded. _If he says so._

- By the way: is Shinra-san going to take part at the opening, too? - hearing my question my instructor started to chuckle:

- Rufus? Nope.

I raised a brow:

- Why? It's his club, isn't it?

- It's not like that.

- Then what?

- Let's say that his sensitive little ears which are used to operas and classical music can't take that _noise_ what's played in clubs, yo.

I looked at Rod hoping that he could come up with a proper answer:

- The President won't take place at the opening. He doesn't take many public appearance for a long time.

- Oh, I see.

Rod turned to Reno:

- Oh, right: who are playing tonight?

- The Bandersnatch. Despite the fact that he doesn't take place basically in anything nowadays, he can organize things freaking cool, yo – I was at the same opinion. The Bandersnatch was a new band from Kalm, who played mainly rock, but extracted elements from many music style.

Reno reached his right hand to me:

- Shall we go, milady? - I took it:

- Yup.

Elena by Rude's side, Shotgun by Twin Gun's, Gun by Rod's and me by Reno's headed towards the parking lot. Luckily we had an own parking area, so we didn't have to hunt for a park place between the other Shinra employees cars. Reno noticed that I was staring at the black cars:

- Our impresses are these black beauties over there. When we go to parties, we go with Rude's and Twin Gun's cars – I raised a brow – That's why they don't get drunk.

I frowned:

- I hope you don't plan to be drunk.

He shot me with a grin.

- Don't worry. I'll be a good boy.

- I _really_ hope.

Reno opened Rude's car's door for me, then after I got in, he slammed it shut and climbed in to the back seat from the other side next to me:

- We can go, dude.

I looked at my watch: it was 7.50PM.

- _Senpai_, are ten minutes enough to get there? - hearing my question he started to grin:

- Of course, yo. It's not far from the headquarters. And as a side-note: we have reserved parking place.

- Cool.

- Yeah, Rufus doesn't like tiny things.

We left. On the way I shot my gaze on Reno. I had to state that he looked awesome in black: a short-sleeved shirt – worn in the usual way – and fitting black pants; and the traditional goggles. Really, some Turks couldn't be apart from traditions even for a small party. The thin silver necklace and bracelets with exotic pattern made a nice contrast with black. The sugar on top was his perfume's scent mixed with his cherry-scented shampoo.

- Like what you see, yo? - he suddenly spoke up. I became embarrassed. I would lie if I would say no, so instead of answering I shook my head and rubbed my temples:

- _Gomen_. I was just spacing out.

- We're there.

Rude drove in the parking lot. Reno cocked his head out between the two seats and pointed forward:

- That's it on the left – Rude drove the car to the said place. Twin Guns and the others joined as well.

As all the eight of us collected, Reno took the tickets out – from where, don't ask, I didn't want to know – and distributed them:

- Thanks to the boss and the VIP tickets we can skip the row. Don't separate from the group.

The _Crystal Cry_ was a building of 3 levels, which was next to the late Goblin's Bar, which one's rebuild wasn't complete yet. Below the huge crystal-clean windows the club's name blazed in blue neon letters. A huge crowd lined up in front of the club's entrance.

Reno grabbed me by the arm and pulled towards the guard, flipping his and my tickets up. The guy in the white suit took it and examined it thoughtfully, then pulled a list out.

- Ah, I see – he spoke up after a small amount of time – The table number 37 is yours. Have a good time.

- Thank you.

The people in the line audibly weren't happy that _we just insolently walked in before them_, but we didn't care. I took Reno's arm and we entered the club. In the forefront a blond cloakroom attendant dressed in a white uniform and the official wide grin on her face asked us if there's anything she could hang up. _Yourself, but very high_ – I added mentally. I was literally repelled by these pussies. Reno shook his head with an ear-to-ear grin on his face, then pulled me after him.

The club's main area rose two levels up. There stood smaller and bigger marble tables on each floors. The dance floor's walls were covered with glass, multiplying the lights. Raindrop-shaped crystals hung from the ceiling at different levels. The bar was on the opposite side with the entrance, next to it the stage were the Bandersnatch already started to play. There were only a couple of people dancing on the white marble floor. _What do we await, when we arrive only some minutes after the opening, right?_

A slim woman with dark hair greeted us. She wore the same white uniform, like the cloakroom attendant. Judging by her naturally tan skin she could be from either than Costa del Sol. She greeted as with a smile, too, but luckily not with that ear-to-ear 64 teethed stupid fake-grin like her colleague:

- Welcome to _Crystal Cry_. Your tickets, please.

Meanwhile Rude and the others arrived, too. All the eight of us hander her the tickets over. She nodded:

- Oh, you're the President's guests. Please, this way – she led us to the second floor. The last and the biggest table was ours. Rod and Gun confiscated the innermost places, next to them Shotgun and Twin Guns and next to them Elena and Rude sat down. Only the two outer places left for Reno and me. He laid back in his chair with a satisfied smile:

- God, Rufus knows what he's doing. This place is freakin' cool – everyone nodded in approval. As we talked, the main area got filled with people. The waiters in white uniforms were running from table to table.

- Well, since all the waiters are freaking busy, I think, I'm going to the bar to give our order – my instructor suddenly spoke up – What do you want?

Rude hearing the question took a small notebook and pen out of his pocket and started to write the heard:

- You can note me a _Midgar Zolom_ down, big guy – I looked at the menu thoughtfully until I found the cocktail which Reno ordered and looked at it's components: it stood of the strongest drinks flavored with mint.

- _Senpai_, you're going to turn upside down from one sip – he just snickered:

- It looks like you don't know my drinking habits, yo. And as a side-note I haven't tried any mint-flavored cocktails before. I think it's time for it – I left it to him. _If he wants to become drunk, he can. It doesn't bother me. But if he dares to touch me, he's dead._ I looked at the menu again, until I finally decided which one I would like to drink:

- I'd like to have a _Happy Moogle_ – hearing my order Reno burst into laughing:

- But it's just a simple strawberry shake, yo. Kid-cocktail.

I shrugged:

- And?

- This is your welcoming party. That's why you should drink something stronger.

I shook my head:

- I don't think that's a good idea.

Shotgun leaned on her elbows:

- Why not? It's your party, sis. Enjoy it.

- I can't drink alcohol.

Reno raised a brow:

- Why not? Are you afraid of getting drunk? Or it's because of your religion?

- Not really. My body can't take the alcohol.

He sighed in defeat:

- Fine, as you wish. Rude, please not a kid-cocktail down, too, yo.

Rod waved:

- I would like to have a _Twin Serpent_.

- Me, too – Gun joined.

- I want a _Snow_ – Elena looked up from the menu.

- Ditto – Twin Guns waved – At least this one leaves shortly.

Rude noted down everything:

- So: one _Midgar Zolom_, one _Happy Moogle_, two _Twin Serpents_ and three _Snows_.

- Three? - Reno raised a brow. Rude nodded:

- Yes. I would like to drink one, too.

Reno nodded:

- I see.

Rude torn the slit out of his notebook and handed it over to Reno.

- I'll be right back – he waved and left.

- How were your first days? - Shotgun asked suddenly.

- They were okay. I haven't taken a place in any missions yet, but I like being here.

Elena nodded:

- I knew it. And I'm happy for you.

Rod knit his hands together and leaned closer:

- And... Do you get on well with Reno?

- He mocks me all the time. But we get on fairly enough.

- I see – suddenly a strange, unreadable emotion ran over his face. Suddenly two chunk ugly guys appeared at our table:

- _Oi, onee-chan_ with cherry-red hair! Come, dance with us – both of them held their hands out for me. I shook my head:

- No, thanks.

The bald stepped forward:

- We don't accept "no" as an answer.

I stood up. But before I could summon my swords, a man's arm encircled my waist and pulled me to the arm's owner's chest. Cherry- and perfume-scent reached my nose:

- Sorry for being late, dearest. It took for a while to reach the bar – Reno's soft voice almost caressed me. I trembled. _Wait a minute! How dares he?!_ I glared at him. His right hand which encircled my waist grabbed my right, then encircled with them my waist again, doing the same with the left ones. He kept on crossing my arms in front of my waist preventing me from hitting him hard. He leaned closer, caressing my neck with his nose and whispered into my ear:

- We're in civil clothes. We can't make a scene. Sorry, but there's no other way. You can believe me: from my own free will I wouldn't risk you to fry my balls, yo. Later you can slap me if you want. But please: help me only now.

I looked at the others: Elena was sitting on Rude's lap wobbling with her leg like a child. Rod and Gun hold each other's hands. Shotgun was sitting on Twin Guns lap and they were necking so heatedly that I was afraid that they were going to strangle each other. _If they can do it, then I can do it as well. A little acting isn't a big deal_ – I thought. I silently nodded, then leaned back to Reno's chest.

He gently ran his fingers on my face, then glared at the intruders:

- What do you want from my girlfriend?

The guy with unkempt hair returned the glare:

- _Oi_, kitten. Is that true that this skinny is your boyfriend?

The bald folded his arms in front of his chest:

- I doubt it.

_Cool, just freaking cool. So I have to prove that Reno's my boyfriend. Hilarious, really_ – I thought. Reno without any warning grabbed my jaw, lifted my head up and kissed me. It was much more gentle than the first time. I became stun for a second. _Senpai, why do I become so weak every time you kiss me?_ For ceasing the giants doubts, I turned around with my lips never leaving his, and encircled my arms behind his neck. He gently grabbed my waist with his left hand and pulled me closer, then slipped his hand into my hair. _I imagined my first kiss always like this. If we don't count that I wanted it to be with the man I loved. Not with a clown like him._ He gently started to nip at my lips. I started to tremble. He – taking advantage of the situation – slipped his tongue inside my mouth. At first I was scared. Then slowly shut my eyes and returned the kiss. I mentally noted – at least as much as my brain could register from the blinding pink fog –: _I'm going to kill him for this._

Meanwhile a waitress with dark hair appeared with the ordered drinks. She looked embarrassedly at every couple, the packed the drinks on the table, nodded and left. That kiss despite the fact that didn't last longer than one minute seemed like eternity. As our lips parted, we tried to catch our breaths by resting our foreheads together. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I hugged him tight, and rested my head by his neck. The guy with the messy hair giggled maniacally:

- This is unbelievable! Kitten, we truly misjudged you.

- We didn't know that you liked the weaklings.

Those two assholes started truly to piss me off. _It wasn't enough that I had to act with Reno, but this, too! _I decided. I raised my head and brushed my nose against Reno's:

- _Darling,_ do you remember what have I told you about the alcohol?

He nodded:

- Of course, yo. Why?

I shot him with a grin:

- Forget it – he nodded again, and handed me that green slip-slop with mint-scent over:

- Here you go.

- Please, back away a bit – he obeyed. Clever boy. I took a big sip from the drink, concentrated, then spouted a huge flame out, scaring both idiot. Poorly my production hadn't been unnoticed: the club went silent in a second. Even the music stopped. Some people by the neighboring tables started to scream, the others just started to whisper pointing at me. Reno waved:

- Everything is alright! My beautiful girlfriend only practiced one of her tricks for the circus! Everything is alright! - everything and everyone went back, like a magic: the band started to play again, the people continued with chatting. The two assholes disappeared.

Reno gave a huge sigh:

- Phew, that was though.

I pointed at my glass with shut mouth. Reno followed my gaze, and when he finally understood what I wanted, handed me my drink over. I took a huge sip from the substance, then sighed a big:

- Finally!

Reno raised a brow.

- What the hell was that, yo?

- The _Magma Breath_. One of my special skills. That's why I told you that I couldn't drink alcohol.

- I see.

- Oh, and back to topic: what the hell was this idiot little theater, huh?

Meanwhile everyone returned to it's place. Reno sat down, too:

- That's why we go to parties in pairs. This is the _save-the-turk-chicks-from-filthy-pervs_ party trick.

I raised a brow:

- Effective.

He grinned again:

- True enough.

Shotgun put her elbows on the table and shot us with a big smile:

- Wow, this kiss was very sensual. Even I believed almost that you're dating – hearing her words I blushed darker than my hair. But this made me remember something... _tiny thing_ I almost forgot about:

- Oh, by the way, _senpai_?

- Yes?

I looked around: the two assholes couldn't be seen anywhere. The time has come: I slapped him hard:

- I hope you know why did you get it.

He rubbed his face:

- Because of the kiss, perhaps?

- Of course! And now if you excuse me for a second – I wanted to leave, but a man's hand gripped my wrist:

- _Oi_, where are you going?

- To a place which one shouldn't be asked.

Elena stood up:

- I'm going, too.

- I don't get it, yo: where are you going?

Elena and me shouted at him at once:

- To the ladies room!

- Wait, I'll go with you, yo.

- YOU'RE STAYING HERE!! - both of us left the others. We rushed down the stairs and fought ourselves farther in the dancing crowd until we reached our destination.

The ladies room was white, too, as every other place in this building: floor, washbasin of white marble, white walls... Shinra-san should have held by this color. Whatever.

I rested my hands on the washbasin and tried to collect my thoughts by taking deep breaths. Elena's hand rested on my shoulders:

- Are you alright?

- If I would say "yes" I would lie – my fingers wandered to my lips unwillingly. Despite that kiss was under duress... even if it was hard to admit, but actually felt... good. I looked at the mirror; it was a big mistake: my face lit in brighter red than my hair. _Pull yourself together. That was only a kiss... Okay: a very good kiss from a very handsome guy. But still: the whole thing was actually a game, nothing else! Not to mention that those lips belonged to an idiot._

- Is every party like this with you? - my words sounded cold even to me.

- Does that kiss upset you that much?

I could only laugh in my anger:

- Of course. None knows it better than you that how much I hate humans touch.

She carefully pulled her hand away:

- _Gomen ne._ But Reno doesn't know anything about this. You should talk to him. He didn't want to do anything bad. He just wanted to protect you – hearing her words I laughed harder:

- To protect me? Me? From those two cretins? I don't know if you've noticed it or not, but I can protect myself. So do you, Gun and Shotgun. I don't know what's this madness' point.

She shot her gaze to the ground:

- You're persistent as always. But let me tell you something: you're in Midgar now, in civil clothes. The rules aren't the same. And poorly the most of the clubs are filled with troublemakers like that two idiot. The only chance to avoid problems is not to look an easy shot – even if it hurt to admit: she had right. My anger was cut in half. I clenched my fists. I wanted to be angry again. Angry, for being able to collect my thoughts and cease every stupid girlish daydreaming. I couldn't do it.

- What's wrong? Judging by the raging emotions on your face you're thinking about many things at once – I nodded.

- Take it easy. Don't worry that much or else you're going to get migraine. Let's go back. This is your welcoming party. Enjoy it – hearing her words I forced a smile on my face:

- I'll give it a try – I pulled a hair-band out of my décolleté. I take at least one of them everywhere I go. It can't be helped. I hate since my birth when my hair gets in the way. I wove my hair into a strict ponytail, then I went back with Elena to the others.

Everyone sipped at it's drink. Judging by their looks I missed something. Reno shot his gaze at me only for a second when I sat next to him. Suddenly everyone started to rush.

- _Oi_, where are you going?

- Na, where? To dance! - Shotgun smiled at me. _Yeah, right. And Chocobos live at the bottom of the sea._ Elena took Rude's arm:

- We're going to the bar to order another drinks.

I shrugged:

- Okay.

I was left alone with Reno. _Cool. I couldn't wish for anything better._ We stayed in deep silence for some minutes. I drank the last sips of my shake. My instructor played with his glass. In the end I was the one who broke the silence:

- Sorry for the slap.

He just snickered and shook his head:

- Nah, it's okay. I deserved it. I should have told you the rules before – _this is unbelievable! I apologized, and he blames himself for it! Phenomenal! Somebody write this down, please!_

Everything went silent between us again. None of us could come up with anything. The past is closed. Nothing could be changed. And we stayed at that point. Suddenly Reno broke the silence: he started to chuckle.

- _Oi_, what's up?

- Just a stupid memory, yo. Once Rude and me hit the party together. Anyhow I tried to convince him, he didn't want to dance, so I went to the dance floor alone. Some strange-looking guys appeared who wanted me to dance with them. And later... something _else_, too. I freaked out so much that I rushed to Rude. Geez, we even necked. That was a very uneasy situation, yo. I haven't picked up any women in that club anymore again – hearing his story I couldn't contain myself any longer: I burst into laughing.

- Ha-ha-ha. Very funny.

- _Senpai_, that must be a rare opportunity when nothing special happens to you.

- I guess – he suddenly encircled his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

- What are you doing? - I glared at him. He caressed my neck with his nose and whispered into my ear:

- It seems that the two cretins weren't convinced by our little show, yo.

- Where are they?

- Two tables farther away on the right – as careful I could squinted to the said direction. They were really there – and couldn't tear their eyes off of us. Shit. For keeping the surface I rested my head on Reno's shoulder. He came closer to me, held me close to him and whispered into my ear again:

- Everything is going to be alright. Calm down.

- Calming down is that luxury at the moment I can't afford, anyhow I want it.

He kissed my forehead:

- I know. In the club they won't go near to you. Only when we go outside. Then you can smash their idiot heads into the ground.

- Thanks for the allowance.

Meanwhile the Bandersnatch started to play my favorite song. Reno and me sighed at once:

- Ah, the _Lost _– looking at me he started to smile:

- Do you like it, too?

- It's my favorite song.

- Same here. Let's dance.

- I can't dance to this kind of music.

- That's a bad excuse, yo. Everyone can dance. Now, come – he grabbed my hand. I tried to yank it out of his grip, but he didn't let me go:

- Nah, don't be so. Look, at least it'll turn them down for sure, yo. If it doesn't work, then rough violence is on the timetable outside.

- That has a point.

- So this means a yes?

- Yes, just... shut. up.

- Roger that.

We stood up and holding each other's hand headed towards the dance floor. We found Rod and the others at the opposite end of the place. As I looked at that swinging they made I had to try to convince myself more and more harder to join them. I looked at Reno:

- I can't do that.

He grinned then petted the top of my head:

- Aw, sure you can. Just imitate Shotgun – I looked at her. She writhed to the song's beat with the grace of a snake in front of Twin Guns, who suddenly puller her closer to himself. I took a deep breath, then started to imitate her moves. Reno encircled my waist:

- That's it. See? You can do it – he turned me to face him – It looks like that those two assholes can't give up.

- It's alright. Outside I'm going to beat them into pulps.

He encircled my waist, so did I with his neck, and we rested our foreheads together.

- That's my Flay-chan.

- When can I beat them?

- Soon – he brushed his nose against mine – But we haven't finished the dance for this song yet.

- That's true – and continued with dancing. In the end I got well in writhing. As the song ended, I pulled Reno into a close embrace again:

- I'm going to lure them out, okay?

- Are you sure this is a good idea? I know that you're freaking strong, but it's about two huge animals, yo. Wouldn't it be better if I would go with you?

- It's not sure that we could lure them out together. When they think that I'm an easy prey, they'll come out sooner.

- That's true – he sighed – Fine. But I'll immediately follow you, okay? I don't want you to get hurt.

- Yes, daddy.

He tickled me:

- _Oi_, don't be insolent – I poked my tongue out at him as an answer, then headed towards the exit, making sure that those two gorillas eyes were still locked on me. At the exit Miss Fake-grin waved at me. From her mewling voice I could scratch the walls. I didn't want to seem rude, so I forced a smile on my face and said goodbye.

I headed towards an alley in opposite with the club. Cool: dead end – I thought. Two huge shadows towered me in the pale lights of the traffic lights:

- Ready or not, babe, here we come.

I turned to face them, then backed away, until my back hit the brick-wall.

- It seems that your mouth isn't that big as inside the building with your skinny-ass boyfriend by your side.

- I hardly doubt – I used the _Sense Eyes_. From my luminous red eyes some people made their pants dirty. I hoped that it would work that time, too. _If not, then I can use the another beloved method_ – I thought.

At first they looked at me with a surprised face. The bald spoke up first:

- What the hell. Good trick, but you can't scare us with that – oh, okay. Plan B set. But before I could summon my swords, I heard a familiar voice:

- What are you doing?

- _Senpai!_

- Two towers against one girl? That's unfair, yo. Let me in.

They burst into laughing:

- Look at that! The prince arrived!

- You can do us a favor with backing off. Don't worry: you'll get her back. After we played with her a bit.

- Sorry, I can't do that.

- _Senpai_, it's okay. I can handle them alone.

- Tck-tck-tck. Flay-chan, Flay-chan... Don't you watch movies? The hero is always late – hearing his words I started to chuckle:

- And where is the hero?

- You're talking to him at the moment.

I just shrugged:

- As you wish.

- If you finished with this sweet-talking, we could start it finally.

Reno just shrugged:

- Hm... what should I do now? Dealing with persistent assholes isn't on the top of my to-do list, yo.

- I'm giving you a list – the bald rushed towards him. Reno jumped away:

- Uh-oh, someone is easy to manipulate.

The other one headed towards me:

- Since your boyfriend is so busy, how about playing a bit?

It wouldn't be fair to summon my swords against a seemingly weaponless person. So I did what I could.  
I buttressed my soles on the brick-wall, and pushed myself towards him and kicked him in the jaw. He recoiled a bit, but didn't fall. He dodged my next kick: he caught me by my ankle, made me spin, then threw me to the ground. Before he could attack again, I kicked him in the stomach and jumped to my feet. The minidress damaged my poise and strength hardly, too, but the shoes took the highest scores. _Have I mentioned that I hate stiletto heels?_

He dodged my hits and kicks easily. I had to state that the _bigger-boy-drops-bigger_ tactic failed there. _My country in exchange for the allowance to summon my swords!_ I managed to break his nose with my next kick. He grabbed me by my left arm and leg and threw me towards a brick-wall in his rage. I became dizzy from the strength of the hit, but somehow I managed to flip away from his next hit. With a somersault I rolled away and jumped to my feet. Poorly between two hits that happened what shouldn't happen in this kind of situation: I tripped. Suddenly something cold entered my body. I felt my ponytail loosening up and fanning behind me. A warm feeling filled me. I managed to form the word "shit" before hitting the floor again. This time for good. I tried to get up. It was a mistake: a sharp pain shot through my side. White spots danced in front of my eyes. Every noise, Reno's voice calling my name seemed as dull noises to my ears.

Reno's POV

In those minutes I blessed my luck that Rude was my partner. With the many times of wrestling I learned how to knock guy with double or bigger of my size and strength out. As he ran towards me, I managed to kick him in the jaw with both of my legs. Taking advantage of the situation that he was dizzy and much higher than me, as my feet reached the floor, I slipped through between his legs, making him with my arms trip. I rolled away just in time, and he fell to the ground as it was said in the Book. But poorly that data was left out of my statistics that he can fight back. And hard. He grabbed my ankle and showed me to a container. I felt dizzy. I heard a small hiss from the other side of the alley. I hoped that it was just my dizziness to make me hear things. But as I saw Flay falling to the ground I knew that it wasn't: her cherry-red became untied and fanned behind her like the Phoenix's feathers. As she tried to get up, her body was shaking. I saw metal's sparkle by the streetlights in the hand of that cretin whom she fought. I ignored my own problem and jumped to my feet:

- Flay! FLAY! - no answer. _She is alive. She MUST BE alive._ Her opponent pulled the blade out of her body and swirled it once:

- She was a very pretty strumpet. What a pity – hearing his words I became angry. It wasn't enough that he cheated in a fair fight, not to mention that against a girl – okay, I know that Flay wasn't weak, nor weaponless, still: she didn't use her swords. She didn't want to kill – but she'd had a good reason for it.  
I pulled my weapon out – I won't tell you it's habitation –, then headed towards the another cretin:

- _Oi_, you creep. Let me tell you something – I dusted my clothes. He just raised a brow.

- First – I hit the bald in the head with my EMR with full force – messing with the Turks means death.

He hit the ground with bleeding head. I headed towards the another gorilla:

- Second – I switched my EMR to the highest level – Just hurt a girl, and you'll pay for it later.

- _You?_ A _Turk?_ - he burst into laughing – You couldn't come up with a bigger lie just to keep yourself safe.

- Sorry, but when it's about my job, I never used to joke – I rushed towards him. He jumped away from my first hit, then dodged the second with his sword. Meanwhile his buddy climbed to his feet. _If I get between them, game over._ First I had to knock one of them out. Since the guy with the sword was a hardass, I had to start with the bald. I jumped away from the comb-king away, then jumped to the dizzy bald's neck. With tensing all of my muscles as hard as I could, turned my knees. Hearing the vertebra broke signed my success. Before the giant would pull me after himself I jumped off of him. The another one stared at his buddy's corpse with wide eyes for some seconds, then attacked me:

- You son of a bitch!

All I could do is to defend myself. Only one reckless movement and I was dead. One hit followed by an another one. By a poor misfortune I ended up with my back facing the wall. Taking advantage of the situation he attacked me. Luckily I lowered my head down in time. Luckily the blade stood in the wall. I rolled farther from him. But poorly before I could jump to my feet, I tripped and fell to the ground. He yanked his sword out of the wall with one strong movement and quickly caught up.

Before the blade could reach me, I saw sparks darting up. At first both of us just blinked, like fish in the bag. He suddenly jerked. The odor of burning flesh reached my nose. _What the hell!_ I noticed a tip of a sword popping out of his ribcage. Flay gave a relieved sigh, then fell back to the cool ground. He didn't move anymore. As Flay let his sword free, it burned a 10 centimeters radial circle into his body destroying everything what was in it's way – including the guy's heart, too, then disappeared. My prey didn't move anymore, either.

I ran to her. As gently as I could I lifted her up, laid her onto my lap and started to shake her:

- Flay-chan! Flay-chan! Say something! - her eyelids started to move:

- Goddammit – I touched suddenly something wet. I lifted my hand to the streetlights: fresh blood covered it. My heart skipped a beat. I gently turned her a bit to have a look at her side: a half of a centimeter deep cut was on her left – at least this was what the streetlights showed me below the torn up dress. _That bastard! He dared to use a windmill sword against a girl! When Flay-chan wouldn't trip, he could cut her into half. Fucking goddammit!_ I quickly unbuttoned and took off my shirt, and pressed to the wound. She hissed at my touch.

- _Gomen._

- It's alright.

- Wild night? - a familiar voice spoke up at the another end of the alley: Martial Arts form was drawn by the streetlights. I forced a smile on my face:

- Something like that. Could you help a bit?

- Sure – she rushed to us. She took Flay from me. I took my phone out of my pocket and dealed Rod's number. He picked it up at the third ring:

- _Hello?_

- Rod, it's me, yo. There was a small – I looked at Flay – bummer. Could you send Elena and Rude to us? We need their help.

- _Geez, what happened?!_

- _Oi_, kid. I need my eardrums, yo.

- _Gomen, but I want to know. Tell me that nothing happened to Flay!_

- Bingo. But don't worry, it doesn't seem serious. I'll tell the details tomorrow at the office.

- _I'm going, too._

- Yeah, and would you leave Gun by her own? Very cool.

- _No, but really: you aren't the one who is worried about Flay._

- Listen, Romeo: don't fuck around. This day was shitty enough. Better to push your little ass to call Rude and Elena. We four came here together, so we leave together, too. That's the rule. Move.

- _Alright. We'll talk tomorrow_ – I put it down. I hate the long phone-talks. Not to mention that I had no time for this. I knelt next to the girls:

- Say, Marty: how did you get here?

- I was sent here as the maintenance of order.

- I see. Rude and Elena will be right there. Could you clean these messes up? - I pointed at the two assholes bodies.

She nodded:

- Sure – she handed me Flay over and pulled her phone out – Hello, Katana. Martial Arts is speaking. I have some _special delivery_ which I would like to ask you to take – she was in silence for a while – Alright. Thank you – and clicked her phone shut. We Turks hadn't had been ever in the polite _say-good-bye-before-you-hang-up_ type.

- Do you know who they were?

- Poorly we haven't taken to them so much to exchange phone-numbers, yo.

- I see.

- Look, this is a very cheeky situation. So... you know.

She gave me a wink:

- I won't say a thing. Don't worry.

- Thanks, I owe you one.

I poked Flay's nose:

- _Oi_, how are you feeling?

She chuckled with a startled voice:

- I can't dance anymore today – she shot her gaze away – _Gomen ne._

- For what?

- For disappointing you.

I petted the top of her head:

- Are you kidding? You were very good. You stood against two giants wearing a minidress and stiletto heels. You were awesome. You surpassed me.

- In what?

- There would be no need for them to stab me. I would break my neck without any help. You're better in these kind of stuffs than me – she silently chuckled, then hissed a bit:

- No, no. I can't laugh now – she shot her gaze away again – If you wouldn't come after me, I would have to collect my pieces now. You really were my knight tonight.

- Good to hear. Rude and Elena are here in any second.

- Why did you save me? - hearing her question I had to smile.

- You're asking why? _Baka:_ because I'm your knight in shining armor who protects you from every problems and dragon. Even if the dragons are two brainless mad psychos – I pointed at the bodies.

- You killed for me. That's not a small thing.

- So did you for me. It's repaid.

She shook her head:

- No, no. None killed for me before. None. Why did you do that?

- I'm your instructor. I'm responsible for you. Besides – I started to chuckle – I couldn't been any days without knowing which panties are you wearing.

She frowned:

- Nah, very cool – _if she has power to answer my jokes, then it shouldn't be serious_ – I thought.

Flay's POV

Elena and Rude arrived soon. The white spots still kept on dancing in front of my eyes, but at least I got my hearing back. Reno gently turned me to face him, put my arms over his shoulders, then put my legs around his waist with his right hand. He pressed his left hand to my wound, never leaving it for even a second, then lifted me up like a child, and took me to the car. That should be a very awkward situation, but that time I had better thing to do than a melodrama.

He climbed inside the car without putting me down. He put my legs into a more comfortable position – poorly I couldn't feel his ministrations due the dullness of the blood-loss. Both of my arms rested on his shoulders. The night's coldness reached me. Despite that I didn't like any physical contacts, I snuggled to the warmth – which that time meant his body. He started to chuckle, and petted my hair with his right hand:

- What's wrong? Are you cold? - I put my head to the junction of his shoulders and neck, and silently nodded. His scent completely dazed me. I heard Elena moving in her seat and handed something Reno over:

- Here. Please, put it on her back.

I carefully turned my gaze to her: she held her jacket.

- No, it's not necessary. I would only make it dirty with blood.

She chuckled softly:

- It's alright. I will wash it. And no arguing: Reno, please, put it on her – he obeyed, and covered me with the said cloth.

- Thank you – I snuggled closer to him. At that moment I didn't know why. Maybe because of the cold. Or because of the comfort? I couldn't tell. But... I had to confess... that he wasn't rude tonight.

Rude's POV

On the way home Reno told us everything what happened outside. It's terrible. I can't remember if we'd met any of these violent persons before.

Meanwhile we arrived to the Shinra headquarters. I drove in the parking lot and parked my car at it's place. I opened the back doors in order to help Flay out, but Reno shook his head. _Uh-oh. Someone really wanted to be the hero tonight._ I held the door until Reno climbed off of the car with Flay in his arms. To the janitors a single _shut-up-will-ya_ glare – as Reno called it – was enough to pull themselves so small behind their desks as they could. As the elevator kept crawling along a question popped up: wouldn't it be quicker to climb the stairs? Elena asked for Reno's keys, and as she got them, rushed to the door. She opened it, then hurried inside. We followed her as quickly as we could. We hoped that Flay didn't lose too much blood.

Reno took her to the bedroom and placed her to the bed. Elena thought about everything: she put a thick blanket on the bed, and placed a Restore Materia and a bowl of hot water on the night-table. Reno combed some strands away from Flay's face and poked her face:

- Flay-chan, Flay-chan, listen to me. I have to take my hand away to have a look at your wound, okay? - she gave a weak nod as an answer. The situation was worse than we thought: the shirt and her dress were stuck in her wound. Reno hissed at the sight:

- Aw, this is going to be hard, yo.

- What's wrong?

- Only that the clothes stuck in your wound, dear. We have to remove them somehow.

Flay clenched her fists:

- I see. Please, back away a bit – we took what she said and watched as she summoned one of her swords. Elena touched her arm gently:

- What are you going to do? - Flay put the tip of her sword to the wound as an answer:

- What does it look like? I'm solving the problem.

- But if you're doing that, then...!

- Elena, please. I have done this before. Everything will be alright – of course we were worried! She could make her situation worse with a tiny bad movement.

She cut the materials round of her wound in some seconds, then tore them out of the wound with one steady yank. She pressed her teeth together and swore something in Wutainese, then dismissed her sword:

- Done – fresh blood was run down from the reopened wound. Elena grabbed the Restore Materia quickly, then concentrated:

- _Cura_ – we watched as the flesh and skin went back to their place, then the wound closed. Flay gave a relieved sigh, then fell back to the bed:

- Thanks, everyone.

Elena gently held her hand:

- That's what are friends for, right? - Flay flashed a weak smile at us as an answer.

- Ah! - suddenly Elena spoke up – You can't stay in these torn, bloody clothes. I'm searching for a fresh one for you in a second. Why don't you go down the shop to buy some sweet juice? - we got the message. Reno grinned:

- Can I stay? - Elena pushed him towards the door:

- Of course not!

Reno wanted to look back from the door, but I grabbed him by the top of his head, and turned his gaze away. We looked forward an another long elevator-tour.

- _Aibou_, such a long night – my partner suddenly spoke up – This was Flay-chan's welcoming party. And everything ended up fucked-up – that was true. For loosening the tension up I forced a topic change:

- You haven't answered my yesterday's question yet.

- Oh, yeah? Which was it?

- Do you like her?

- I had to state that she's a very good kisser.

- Why do you keep on avoiding the answer? - he sighed.

- I dunno, dude.

- You don't know if you like her? Nah, don't play dumb with me. By the way: she is exactly your type: beautiful, pretty, clever and the most important. Hard to get – hearing my words he started to chuckle – Now what?

- Aw, your tongue loosened up suddenly. I'm starting to think that I'm speaking with a bawd, yo – I became embarrassed:

- But...

- No buts. She isn't only my colleague but my pupil, too. It wouldn't be fair to get a move on her – _oops, someone set his mouth free. _Not like it was a problem. At least I got the answer for my question.

At the shop we bought 3 tinned peach juices, then went back to the apartment. Flay was lying on the couch and talked to Elena. Reno waved with the bag:

- Ladies, we're back. Where can we put the stuffs?

- Please, put it here – she pointed at the coffee-table. I rushed into the kitchen and took four glasses out of the cupboard, then went back to the living room and poured the juice to everyone. Reno didn't like it. As long as I know him he hated juices. He gulped with one glass only from pure decency.

We started to talk about everything what popped into our minds. Flay started to feel better. Around midnight Elena said goodbye and left. Flay got up:

- I'm going to take a bath. Feel free to talk until then – she headed towards the bedroom, then closed herself into the bathroom. We talked with Reno over that night1s events again – mainly he did. He mocked me again that I always refused to dance with them. It can't be helped. He never changed.

Suddenly a yelp broke our talk. Reno jumped up:

- Aibou, have you heard that?! - before I could answer or try to stop him, he was at the bathroom's door.

- Wait! In your place I wouldn't...! - but it was late. He yanked the door open:

- F-Flay-chan?!

- Kono HENTAI YAROU!! - I heard the sound of a huge slap.

- Wait, Flay-chan! I didn't mean it 'that' way!

She slammed the door shut and locked the door. Reno sighed, then trudged back to the armchair:

- I think she hates me now.

- I told you not to walk in.

- How should I know?! I heard her yelp! I thought that her wounds reopened!

I raised my hands in protest:

- Alright, calm down! How serious is the situation? - he started to chuckle:

- I saw her wearing only her bra and panties, yo. What do you think? - I raised a brow:

- You get head over heels.

He shot me with a mocking grin, and leaned back in the armchair:

- I can tell, dude – he sighed – I got two slaps from her today. But both was worth of it, yo.

- You're terrible – he burst into laughing:

- I know.

_Poor Flay. She's going to have a long and tiring night. I think tomorrow I have to call the morgue._

Flay's POV

After I locked the door behind me, I leaned back to it. _That idiot. At least he could knock. I only hit my leg into the tub!_ I looked into the mirror: my face was as red as a cancer. Phew, that was a busy day. I didn't wish for anything else than a hot bath and a nice sleeping.

I washed myself off, then sat into the hot water. It can't be helped: after so many years tradition can't be changed. Later I got out of the tub, dried myself and tidied myself up. As I finished I had to state that I had forgotten about a minor problem. I examined my hair thoughtfully in the mirror. _Damn, that moron really cut in it badly. It can't stay like this._ I summoned one of my short-swords. I combed my hair, then took the sword in my hand, and cut my hair with one steady movement. Almost a half of a meter got wasted, but it couldn't be helped. With fire you can't grow your hair back. As I finished with everything, I exited the bathroom. Only Reno's left in the living room.

- Where's Rude?

- He left. And sent his greetings to you – I nodded as a response. He pointed at me with a shock on his face:

- F-Flay-chan, your hair.

I became embarrassed:

- It's okay. I liked it that long, but it'd get only in my way.

He smiled at me:

- I liked it, too, yo. Well, at least it's almost as long as mine now – he poked his tongue out at me. I returned the gesture:

- Yep.

He got up, then headed towards the bedroom:

- I think I'm taking a shower, too. If you wouldn't be up when I finish, then goodnight.

- To you, too, _senpai_ – I walked to the couch. I read the second chapter of the novel, set my alarm clock, then went to sleep.

I had the same nightmare every night. That night wasn't an exception, either:

_I ran in the cold night... Up the mountains, which I knew very well. Something was definitely wrong: at the mountain's top, where our village could be found, I saw a huge, thick smoke puffing up. I sped up._

The three meters high wooden gate was almost completely fell prey of the flames. As I reached the gate, the wood gave up, and spitting brands it fell towards me. I had enough time to jump away. Some sparks burnt my shoulders. I hissed, then stood up my feet and jumped over the branding ruins. True nightmare awaited me: houses burst into flames, smoke, screams, the odor of burning corpses... I sought for an enemy. For my biggest surprise there weren't any foreigners in the village: the villagers, the people I knew since my birth were killing each other. Brother against brother, father against the beloved son... The others were killed by their own fire. What happened, How could this happen? - only these questions kept on echoing inside my head. Then my family came to _my mind. I yelled their name, but I didn't get an answer. I ran towards our house._

It was almost burnt down to the ground. The last joist gave up, too, and landed on my father1s dead body. The man whom I celebrated my 16th birthday the day before, the man whom I laughed with and killed my biggest monster ever, was dead. The head of our clan, my father was dead. I fell to my knees and screamed.

- Ayame – I summoned my swords hearing my name. After witnessing what happened to the others I wasn't sure in – despite the fact that voice was a beloved person's – not being attacked. I turned around: my mother called me. She climbed out of the ruins. Her long skirt burst into flames. Some meters farther I saw Sai-kun, my little brother screaming. He was only a couple of months old. The flesh on his small body started to burn. On his left leg the lames reached his bones. But he was alive. He was alive. I tried to calm his fire down, but that didn't obey me. His own fire burnt him to ashes in that holy moment.

_- SAI-KUN!! SAI-KUN, NO!! - I couldn't do anything. I lost him._

_- Ayame – my mother reached her arm out for me – So... you're... still sane..._

_I ran to her:_

_- What happened?_

_- I don't know... Suddenly everyone... in one moment... lost it's sanity... The most of the villagers... were killed by their... own flames... The others killed... each other – she suddenly hissed. I knelt down next to her, and put her onto my lap:_

_- You will be alright._

_- Ayame, you've grown up..._

_- Okaa-sama, please, don't speak this way!_

_She put her tiara on my forehead:_

_- This will protect you. Meet Hikaru... And start a new life – the life disappeared from her garnet-red eyes. I put her lifeless body next to me. I couldn't do anything but sitting and crying._

I don't know how many time did I spend there. Suddenly I heard a small noise. I summoned my swords, and hid behind the ruins of a house. I saw two humans moving on the top of a near rock. They stood there, didn't move. My heart was beating like crazy. I was afraid that they saw me. Soon the taller slowly walked towards the valley pass. Some seconds later the other one followed.

Despite I saw the past, the nightmare's end was always different. That time the smaller one grabbed me by my throat and startled me.

I woke up with a start. At that holy moment I sat up, a thunder crossed the night sky. I fell back to my pillow with a groan. My heart still throbbed inside my throat. The faceless killer will haunt me forever. I saw an another thunder. I know that this sounds very awkward, but I was afraid. Suddenly Reno's words came to my mind: _If you're having nightmares, you can come over, yo._ I was really ashamed for doing that, but I headed towards his bedroom. An another thunder roamed over the sky. I freaked out. Shit. I got a level up on the lame's list.

He was asleep on his hed with his right hand resting on his forehead. Remembering his reaction in the morning I was much more careful. As I touched him, his arms reacted at that holy moment. I placed my hand softly on his arm which reached for the EMR:

- _Senpai_, it's me – hearing my voice his tension loosened up. He yawned and stretched:

- What's wrong, Flay-chan? - I was embarrassed. I didn't know how should I answer his question.

- Bad dream, perhaps? - I silently nodded. I blessed my luck that was night. He climbed out of blanket, then sat up in the bed facing me. He pointed the place next to him:

- Come, sit down – I headed awkwardly towards him, and as soon as I managed to sit down, Reno put his arm on my shoulders without any warning and held me close to him. I became stun.

- Calm down. It was only a nightmare. If you want to tell me, I'm listening – that surprised me. I could imagine anything but this. _Senpai... wanted to comfort me?_ Elena's words came to my mind: _Reno doesn't know anything about this. You should talk to him_ – and God, she had right: Reno being my instructor had the right to know the truth.

- I will tell you.

He gently grabbed my chin and turned my face to him:

- Tell me only when you really want to. I don't want you to feel that's an order, yo.

I shook my head:

- I will tell you, because I want to.

I told him about our clan, about my childhood, and... about the nightmare itself, which wasn't just a simple returning nightmare. For my biggest surprise he was listening very thoughtfully. In the end I couldn1t take it anymore: I put my face in my hands and started to cry. The problem was that he noticed it. I felt the bed move next to me, when he suddenly embraced me and pulled me closer to him, rocking back and forth, like a toddler.

- Calm down. Everything is alright.

I brushed my tears away:

- I killed my own brother. Sai-kun was only a couple of months old – and I continued with crying. He held me closer to him. He gently dug his fingers in my hair and started to play with the curls:

- It wasn't your fault. Poorly – he stopped for a second – your brother would die anyway. It wasn't you who killed him.

I encircled my arms around his waist, and cuddled against him. Strange. I should be embarrassed. But I wasn't. I snuggled to his chest.

- Nah, what's wrong?

- None comforted me before, _senpai_.

He chuckled, then started to play with my hair again:

- That's not good – he suddenly let me free – Wait here. I'll be right back.

He left the room, but he returned soon with my bed-linen in his hands.

- _Oi_, what are you doing?

He raised a brow:

- What does it look like, yo? You're sleeping here with me.

- But – he put his index finger on my lips:

- No buts – he pulled his bed-linen to the left side of the bed, then prepared the right side for me. He walked around the bed and climbed below his blanket:

- Come.

I sighed, but followed him. As soon as I found my place, he hugged, then pulled me to his chest.

- _Oi_, what are you doing?

- Isn't it better like this? - I blushed and turned my gaze away.

- Nah, don't be embarrassed, yo. Tonight we cuddled enough for getting used to this.

- But that wasn't from our own free will.

He started to chuckle:

- I know. Still – he pulled me back to his chest – I think we could do this every night.

- What?

- The cuddling, yo – hearing his words I was happy for the darkness:

- Why?

- Stupid question: when you have nightmares, I would wake you up and cheer you up. What do you say?

How could I answer this question? I was to tired for an arguing:

- Deal – I snuggled to his chest. He petted my hair until I fell asleep.

**End of Chapter9**


End file.
